Hogwarts: a Romance
by harrysangel0000
Summary: A 6th year story. A romance and dramatic story Rated M for later chapters! Shows what went on behind the scenes of the Half Blood Prince! Mainly RonHermione ,my fave ship, with HPGW & DMPP...R
1. privet drive, summer starts, and escape

**written by an author with help from her good friends meghan and brittany ferguson

* * *

**

disclaimer: all characters are the creation of the brilliant Jo Rowling- i do not own them, sadly.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The Escape **

The summer at Privet Drive was a lonely one for Harry Potter, the 16-year-old boy who had survived a horrible curse. It was always unpleasant, He hated his aunt and uncle and cousin, so he set off for bigger and better things, these things were only attainable at Hogwarts, or at The Burrow. He knew that Ron had invited him to the burrow at the end of the last term, so he decided to send Hedwig to Ron asking if he could come and stay. Of course, when Hedwig returned with Ron's reply, Harry was quite happy. He couldn't wait to get out of the Dusley's house; also, he couldn't wait to see Ron and his family. He decided he would have to some mode of transportation, so he asked his uncle if he could give him a ride to the Burrow. Well, as usual, his uncle Vernon totally shot him down on that one. "Of course no boy!" said uncle Vernon. Harry was crestfallen, how could he get to the burrow now?

When Harry thought all hope was lost, Hagrid showed up with Buckbeak and flew back to the burrow, where he would be reunited with Ron, and of course, Ginny. As Harry was riding the hippogriff, they flew over the sea, as Harry gazed down into the water, he contemplated his feelings, and what the year would have in store for him. Harry knew that, like every year, he would have to see Voldemort again, hopefully this would be the last time. Something that important had to be dealt with immediately, but Harry knew he would have to wait to get the war started.Hagrid picked Harry up when they were directly over the burrow, and then dropped him down the nearest chimney. _'Oh god, please don't make me land in a lighted fireplace! Please, please, please!'_ Harry landed with a thump in the living room fireplace, which, fortunately, didn't have a fire in it. He got up and walked into the kitchen, where he found Ginny eating her breakfast. "Hi Ginny, how is your sum-" "HARRY! How are you dear? When did you get here? Are you tired? Hungry?" "I'm fine Mrs. Weasley." "Ron should be down any minute, I just sent Hermione up to fetch him." "When did Hermione arrive?" "Only a few days ago, she's staying in my room" Ginny said with a grin. _' She has a beautiful smile'_ Harry thought, then he stopped himself, Ron was his best mate, Harry couldn't just go on liking his little sister!

As Harry waited for Ron to come down, he looked around, glad to be in a place that actually felt like home to him. There was something about the house that Harry truly loved, maybe it was the Weasley's, or maybe it was just being away from the Dursley's, Harry really couldn't say which. Harry was broken away from his thoughts by ron and hermione coming down the stairs apperantly deep in conversation. "OMG! RON, HARRY'S HERE!" Hemione yelled as she looked into the kitchen; Ron, who didn't like to be interrupted, just rolled his eyes. Hermione was very mad at Ron, and wondered if she and him were still meant to be, as she had seen in the one divination class, before leaving because she didn't believe what she had seen. As Rona and hermione entered the room, Mrs.Weasley came in again and declared that it was time to go to Diagon Alley.

( A/N... the next chapter will be a bit longer..and a bit more romantic-sorta... Hermione/Ron starts up..R&R please!)


	2. The burrow, the news, and the alley

NOW THE STORY IS JUST WRITTEN BY ME.WITH ONLY A FEW ADDITIONS BY THE PPL MENTIONED IN THE LAST CAHPTER

DISCLAIMER: ONCE AGAIN I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT OF MY CREATION- THEY BELONG TO JO ROWLING, EVEN THOUGH I MUST ADMIT THAT IT WOULD BE VERY COOL IF I OWNED HARRY POTTER!

The News and a trip to Dagon Alley.

As they all headed towards the door, it opened to reveal Bill and Fleur, both of them looking extremely happy. They both had huge cheesy grins on their faces; Bill's smile was so goofy that Harry wondered if he was even sober. They were all looking at the pair of them, and then finally Mrs.Weasley started to get very worried.

"Bill! What's the matter?"

Fleur gave a small giggle and then said with a smile "oh, missus weezley! Beel 'as asked me to be 'is wife! Eet is the most wondeerful news!"

Harry looked around to see how the Weasley's were taking the news. Mrs.Weasley had a smile on her face and looked so close to tears that you would have guessed that she had just heard that her father had died. Ginny was looking horrified, trying to look happy for her brother, but her smile looked oddly forced. Harry could not see Ron's face, but he guessed that he was stifling a laugh, since he had turned around and was bent double.

" That's GREAT news Bill! Welcome to the family Phlegm. I mean Fluer..He he"

Ginny said with a sugary sweet smile that was totally fake. Bill didn't seem to notice, and Fleur probably didn't know what the word 'phlegm' meant anyways, so Ginny's nickname for her had no effect whatsoever. The whole group of them walked back into the living room and they all sat down in chairs and couches. Mrs.Weasley still looked like she was in a bit of a shock, but of course, they two lovebirds were so happy that they wouldn't have noticed if the whole house was blown to smithereens!

After a few moments of stunned silence, Ron couldn't stand it anymore he got up and walked out of the room. Harry followed him, and the two of them burst out into laughter. " H..Harry.. I can't believe that ...ha ha ha.. that, that, well, that they are getting married! I mean, she is about as dumb as a sack of rocks!"

Harry was laughing too hard to reply. Pretty soon, the laughing fits subsided and Harry and Ron headed back into the living room.

"Where were you two?" Hermione whispered as they sat back down.

"no where" Harry replied and he and Ron exchanged knowing looks. After what seemed like hours, Mrs.Weasley stood up and picked up a pot from beside the fireplace.

" I have to take these four to Diagon Alley for their school books and new supplies."

Just then Hermione piped up " Mrs.Weasley, we can't go to the Alley yet!"

"Why ever not?"

" because, our Hogwarts letters haven't arrived yet!"

" Oh! I am a so sorry dear! I got so caught up in all the things that I have to do this summer. "

Fleur stood up " Eef you do not mind, I theenk that we should go over the vedding plans! I weesh that I could 'have a real "white" vedding! It tink that if we try we can make thees weeding happeen!"

Ginny snickered " well, I know that a wedding would be fun, but a _weeding?_" She and Hermione headed upstairs to Ginny's room and Ron decided that he would like to play a good game of chess, so he and Harry headed up to Ron's room.

" So, you are going to have a part-veela for a sister- in - law! I hope that you don't get too jealous of your brother!" Ron looked a bit embarrassed, and his ears started to turn a light rosy pink. " I wouldn't get jealous, I like someone else!"

Harry looked over at his friend " who is it? Do I know her?"

Ron nodded and blushed. He looked out the door of his room and towards the room where Hermione and Ginny were probably discussing the wedding. Suddenly it dawned upon Harry " Ron.. is it...'Mione?" Ron nodded and then started talking with his eyes shining. " She is so smart and nice and pretty, I think that I want to be with her.. Harry, I think that I love her! I mean, I can't get her out of my head, and my stomach ties into knots and does flips whenever we are in the same room together!"

Harry smiled and looked at Ron, staring him right in the face. "Ron, you need to ask her out! If you love her so much- then she probably has somewhat similar feelings towards you as well! You two would make a great couple!"

Ron grinned widely " You think so mate?"

Harry nodded "I know so"

Ron looked at Harry " Harry, have you ever just wanted to kiss a girl, you know, just at any moment, kiss her? Like, you love her so much in your heart, but you can't kiss her because she doesn't know that you love her?"

Harry nodded, he wasn't about to tell Ron, but that was how he felt almost every time he looked into Ginny's eyes. Ron stared at his hands, Harry knew that Ron would have the courage to ask Hermione out, but he wasn't sure if that would affect the trio, them two going out.

" Ron, if you want to get her to be your girlfriend, I would ask her soon, I heard Krum is going to be visiting Hogwarts again this year, just to see his " herm- own- ninny" Ron sat up and started for the door " I'm going to ask her right now!" Harry stood up and blocked his exit out of the room. " Ron, think about it for a minute, 'Mione is in Ginny's room and Ginny won't want to leave, which means that you are going to have to profess your love for Hermione in front of your little sister. I think that you should find a way to get her alone in Diagon Alley, and then ask her, so that if she turns you down, you won't have to live with the memory your whole life."

Ron looked at Harry " Since when did you become 'Dear Abbey'? "

"Since when did you know who 'Dear Abbey' even is?"

" Since dad brought home that muggle paper that someone from the American Association of Wizardry sent him!"

" Your dad is in touch with the AAW?"

"Yes he is" Ron said as a last word and he sat down hard on his bed. Harry sat down on his cot and thought long and hard about the lecture of sorts he had just given Ron.

' _I am too much of a coward to even take my OWN advice! I will never be able to find a time to ask Gin out! I'll have to find a good time at Hogwarts to ask her_!"

Meanwhile, in Ginny's bedroom

" I hope that I did well on my OWLs , I would feel absolutely horrendous if I were to get a D on anything! Oh, Ginny, I am so nervous! I hope that all my marks are good enough to get me through to some of the more Advanced classes that I've just been dying to take!" Hermione got up and started pacing the floor.

" Oh 'Mione, stop fretting, think about other things, like, if I get the highest marks in my class, then I get to move up into 6th year with you and Harry and Ronald!" Ginny grinned and stood up too, walking over to the window and looking for the Hogwarts owls to arrive.

" Ginny, I hope that you will be able to join us in the 6th year! Think of all the things that you will learn from it! Think of all the older guys!"

"HERMIONE! They aren't that much older, only a year, and besides, there is only one guy for me anyways, the b-...never mind, I don't really feel like telling you right now- sorry hermione"

Hermione stopped pacing and looked at Ginny. " Ginny, if I tell you who I fancy, will you tell me who you fancy?" " I guess, but promise not to get to squealy on me."

" ok, well, mine is a bit more than a fancy, I have to admit, I really do think that its love...alright.. ummm.. Ginny, I love Ron." Ginny just sat there, she was so happy.

" Oh hermione! I know that he wouldn't want me to tell I this, but, He REALLY fancies you, I mean, I've heard him say your name in his sleep- well, more like MOAN your name in his sleep! I think he dreams about you and him... well, you know..." Hermione thought that she would faint right then and there she knew that if Ron was dreaming of their bodies entwining, defenseless and silent. Well, not really all that silent, but she was a big Phantom of the Opera fan, so finding song lyrics to match her life was like a second nature to her. "Ok, Ginny, its your turn, spill." Ginny turned red, then took a deep breath before she began.

" Hermione, I think that I am in love, I mean, really in love. Whenever I see him I want to ask if he loves me too. Hermione Jane Granger, you must swear to me that you will never tell a single soul who I love, unless he and I start to date, then you can. Ok, I love Harry James Potter with all my heart, and have for as long as I can remember, well, since the day that I first saw him at King's Cross." Hermione let out a squeal and then clapped her hand over her mouth.

" Oh. Ginny, I know that you two would be an amazing couple, I think that he already likes you, but I can't be entirely sure, I think I can find a way to get it out of Ronald though." Ginny started towards the door to her room.

" Hermione, we should probably get downstairs, I know the owls haven't arrived yet, but I think that if I stay in here too much longer I will die! Phlegm sprayed all of her perfumes in here! They got into all of my clothes and I think that if I smell anymore of ' Love Spell 'I will just keel over and die, right here on the floor."

Hermione laughed and the two of them headed downstairs, only to find Fleur and Mrs.Weasley fighting over what type of cake to have at the wedding.

"Fleur, I know that you want so much for this wedding to be perfect, but it won't be for another year, and besides, I'm not sure very many of our guests will appreciate a confetti cake"

Ginny giggled and said " Besides, Confetti wouldn't be all that healthy for people's digestive systems!" Fleur just looked at Ginny like she was a miracle worker.

" Oh Ginny, you do not 'no 'ow 'appy I am that you thot of zat!" Ginny and Hermione burst into laughter and ran for the garden. "My mother will be out here soon! I hope that she isn't too mad, I know that if I were her, I would agree with me!" Ginny looked toward the house and smiled a huge smile. She pointed at the kitchen window.

"Look! There are sparks coming out of the window! That means that they are finally having a duel!" Hermione looked at the house and she saw that there were colorful sparks coming out of the nearest window. " They could hurt each other! I know those sparks! I mean, there are so many different outcomes of spells. I do believe that we should go and watch!" Ginny looked at Hermione and smiled a huge smile. " Hermione, you are such a cool friend!" Hermione gave Ginny a hug and they set off to watch the ladies duel.

Later that day

"Kids! Come down here right now! The owls are here!" The four of them jumped up from their chairs where they were discussing quidditch.

"Oh! I have been waiting soooo long for this letter! I hope I get enough OWLs!" Hermione said as she ran down the stairs, jumping the last two.

" Hermione, I bet that you will get more than either Harry or I will, so don't worry about it!"

"Ron, I would appreciate it if you just TRIED to raise your emotional range, it's still about the size of a teaspoon." Ron blushed and looked at Harry. He gestured to Hermione behind her back, as if to say to Harry '_see? She doesn't like me!' _ Harry leaned over and whispered in his ear

" She likes you believe me!" Ron looked at him like she completely doubted Harry.

They each got their letter from Mrs.Weasley and sat down to open them. "I've been made quidditch captain!" Harry said in disbelief as he read his note.

" Oh, Harry, I just knew you would!" Harry looked at Ginny and he felt his heart swell with love as she kept talking about how well he played, and how great he would be at being a team leader. They (Harry, Hermione, and Ron) had all gotten the amount of OWLs that they had wanted, even though Hermione didn't get all Os. Ginny gave a squeal when she read her letter. "I made it! I can go into 6th year!" Hermione gave a squeal too, and she gave Ginny a big hug, the both of them bouncing up and down with delight.

"Great job Gin." Ron said with a smile

"Yeah, you deserve to move up to the 6th year!" Harry said, looking at Ginny with admiration. Mrs. Weasley was crying, she was so happy. "None of my children not even Bill or Percy-was even asked to skip a year! Oh, Ginny, I am so proud of you!"

Ginny was still smiling as they all walked through the shops in Diagon Alley. All of the shops had looked strangely vacant when they had arrived, but they were soon to find out that some of the shopkeepers had closed up their shops because they has thought that Hogwarts was closing, and they had decided to move their shops to places like Hogsmeade. They entered Madame Malkin's robe shop and were surprised to see Draco Malfoy.

" Potty, Weasel...what are you doing here?"

Harry drew out his wand, but he wasn't quick enough. All of the sudden, Draco's hair turned a bright turquoise blue. Harry looked around, and saw Ginny hiding behind a changing booth, her wand pointed at Draco. When Draco turned around, he gave her a thumbs-up, and she smiled. Ginny sighed to herself, she was glad that Harry had noticed and liked what she had done, but she wished that Harry had been happy enough to run over to her, pick her up in the air, and kiss her.

'_I wish that my daydreams could come true, I wish that my true love would love me back, I think that I will get him when I can...but, I have to make sure he would love me back.'_ She smiled back at Harry and slowly made her way back to where her family and friends were standing. She stood very close to Harry and saw that his hand was right in a position that she would easily hold.

_Grab his hand!_

But, if he doesn't like me...

_he probably likes you back!_

but if he doesn't...

_get his hand!_

I love him- but I can't!

_NOW!_

Sorry , I can't

Ginny kept on fighting with her mind, until she had a huge headache. She put her hand on her head. She must have looked very pained, because she felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice asking if she was all right. She looked up into Harry's emerald eyes, smiling as she saw that he cared about how she felt. He bent down over her, just to make sure that she was ok. He kept on thinking that now would be the perfect time to kiss her. He could see her lips getting closer, and closer, and closer. Instead of kissing her, he put out his hand to help her up. Ginny sighed, so maybe he didn't like her back, but for some reason, as he had bent down to help her up, she could have sworn that he was about to kiss her.

As they played for their new school robes, they decided to stop by the Leakey Cauldron for a butterbeer, and a nice chat. When they got there, both Hermione and Ron went off to the bathrooms. Harry knew that Ron had other plans. When Hermione and Ron got to the bathroom hall, Ron caught Hermione's arm and pulled her closer to him. Hermione looked up at Ron, and saw that he was blushing.

"Umm...'Mione...I was wondering if maybe. well, um, this is hard to say. but, Hermionewillyougooutwithme?"

Hermione smiled and threw her arms around Ron's neck, giving him a kiss. The kiss got deeper and deeper, while Ron explored Hermione's mouth with his tongue. When they broke apart, Hermione smiled very widely and kissed him again, this one shorter and said " Oh, Ron, of course I will go out with you!"

Ron smiled and then put his arm 'round Hermione's shoulder. They walked back to the table and sat down. Hermione looked like she had just found out that she had won the lottery. Ron was smiling so wide that it looked like he had just gotten a botox face-lift. Ron looked at Harry and nodded. Hermione glanced at Ginny and gave her a smile that told the whole story.

When their expedition reached Flourish and Blotts, Harry looked over at Ron and said " you'd better not buy any more porno, I found what was under your bed".

Ron looked at Harry. " ha very funny." Ron said sarcastically. He was actually thinking about buying more, but now that he had a girlfriend, he didn't need any. He was thinking about Hermione. He was thinking of her hair and of her face and of her smile and of her bre- BANG he had hit a lamppost, and his head hurt so badly, that it felt as if his head was going to split in two.

Hermione hurried over and grabbed Ron, bringing him over to a bench and sitting him down. The rest of them walked into the shop, Harry purchased his books and stepped outside the shop. He heard a strange noise coming from the hidden alley next to the shop. He said the spell that would open up the alley, which was created by the marauders. When he looked into the alley, he immediately closed his eyes. What he had seen nearly killed him.

He had seen Ron and Hermione snogging like there was no tomorrow, but Hermione didn't have her shirt on, and he had seen that Ron was about to take off her bra.

" Ron! Come on!" He yelled, his eyes squeezed shut. He heard rapid scrambling and then he heard Hermione tap him on the shoulder.

" It's alright to open your eyes now Harry- I'm sorry you had to walk in on that..." She blushed a violent crimson and walked out of the Alley.

Harry looked over at Ron and gave him a wink " Good job Ron! You almost got really far, and what? You've only been dating for... lets see...2 hours?"

Ron blushed and walked out of the Alley too. Harry followed him and whispered " Trouble Terminated" The alleyway closed itself and the three of them waited for Mrs. Weasley and Ginny to exit the shop.

The next night

"Only a few more hours until we can get on the train back to school!" Hermione whispered to Ginny as the two of them tried to get a little bit of sleep before they had to get up to leave for London.

" I know! I am so excited to be going back, and it will be even more fun now that I will be in 6th year with you!" Ginny said, but in reality, she was more excited to be going into the same year with Harry Potter, she was going to be in all of his classes, and she was going to try out for the Quidditch team.

'_If I am around him that much there has to be a time when I can confess to him that I love him and will keep on loving him, even if he doesn't return the feeling.'_ Ginny decided that she would not tell hermione about her plans with Harry, Hermione of course, already knew that Ginny loved Harry, but Ginny was hoping that that would be all she knew.

" SO..'mione, I heard that you and my brother hit it off really well! I think that it would be just grand if you and Ron stayed in love, then you could become my sister-in-law!"

Hermione laughed softly " Ginny, dating at 16 is not cause for marriage, even though I really love Ron, I don't think that I will be marring him anytime soon!"

" Oh come on 'mione! You have to admit that you have thought about marrying him!"

Hermione blushed " well, yes, but, I mean, I don't ever think that my daydreams will come true, they never have before, what makes you say that they will now?"

" I didn't say that they will come true hermione, I'm just saying that they might come true, and that if they did, it would be very cool."

Hermione grinned, " Yeah, it really would!"

Ginny nodded her head and yawned, pretty soon they were both asleep, and dreaming of the man that they loved.


	3. rhr, friends and train rides

The Hogwarts Express Trip

ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE JKR'S...STILL (this chapter has minor nudity in it!)

As the entered the train station, and headed towards the barrier, they were all talking about how exciting the new year was going to be and just how fun it would be to be in all the same classes and stuff like that. They had to make sure that they would not be spotted by any muggles. Just as Ron was going through... a muggle spotted him!

"Ronald! Get in here!" Mrs.Weasley said as Ron stopped to see the muggle.

Ron didn't seem to want to move.

" That must be one interesting muggle," Harry said as he looked at Ron. Hermione pushed Harry aside and ran over to Ron. She thought quickly and did the one thing that might really get Ron to move. She went up on tiptoe and kissed Ron, and it wasn't just a short kiss on the lips- it was a huge make-out like kiss that lasted for 3 minutes!

"Ron? Hermione? What's all this?" Ron and Hermione turned around and saw Ron's mother, who was staring at them without blinking.

"Oh! Mum! Hi! Nice Day for a train ride!" Ron said quickly and then the four of them, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, ran to the train and hopped aboard. They found an empty compartment and sat down for the ride to Hogwarts.

"I am willing to sit by you and Hermione, as long as you promise not to start snogging on the way to school. Ron and Hermione blushed and the promised that there would be no kissing of any sort in the compartment."

"So…Ginny, you said that you were going to tell me who you like!" Ron said as the train sped onwards.

Ginny looked over at Hermione, and then glanced over at Harry. He was looking at her with an unreadable look on his face, but to her, his eyes showed something. She was trying to figure it out when Hermione butted in.

"Harry, you have to tell us who you like first... because you are a guy and guys are supposed to be braver than girls." Harry looked down at his hands; he knew that if he said whom he liked, she would know, because she happened to be in the nearby vicinity. His mind was rushing telling him to kiss Ginny so that they would ALL know whom he loved, or that he could just be vague and say that everyone knew her. In the end he decided to just whisper it to Hermione, so that Ron and Ginny couldn't hear him. Hermione had a huge smile on her face after Harry told her whom he liked.

She gave Ginny a smile that clearly said "_oh, Ginny, he likes you! He really likes you!"_ Ginny's heart skipped a beat- Harry potter liked her...HER, Ginerva Weasley- Ron's little sister!

And since she liked him, they could get together, as a Couple! But... she would not let Harry know that she liked him until Harry let her know that he liked her- not through Hermione.

Ginny stood up and went to go find Luna, to tell her that she wasn't going to be able to join her in 5th year festivities. When it was only the trio in the compartment, Ron looked over at Harry.

"So... tell me who you like! I mean, you trust Hermione! Why don't you trust me?"

Harry looked at Hermione "should I tell him? I don't' want to make him mad!"

Hermione looked at Harry, then at Ron. She had a confused look on her face.

"Well...I guess that if Ron promises not to get mad... I mean , he has a right to be a bit mad... but its not like you're going to do anything."

Ron stood up " I Swear that I will not get mad! If I get mad, you have a right to chuck me out of the compartment!"

Harry sighed, looking at his two best friends. " Alright, Ron, I well...I love. well, you know her, we all do, and well..."

"Its not Padma is it? because... I only went to the ball with her- I wouldn't be mad."

" n-no, she's a ravenclaw- I love a gryffindor girl." Ron looked confused, like he was trying to think of who it could be, but was drawing up a blank.

Just then someone walked in and said that they were approaching Hogwarts and that they needed to get their robes on.

" You boys will have to go into a different compartment, I need to change my shirt." the boys got their stuff and went out to change. Hermione pulled down her trunk and got out her robes, nice shoes, and a nice clean white shirt. She pulled off her London bridge tee shirt, but before she put on her other shirt, she decided to dig through her trunk for the bag where she put her dirty clothes on trips. Little did she know that Ron had forgotten his shoes, and had decided to come back to the compartment, in order to grab them. He was positive that Hermione would have had her shirt on by now, but he wasn't sure about it.

He opened the door and then stepped inside and shut the door again. When he turned around, he saw that Hermione was only standing there in her bra and skirt.

" RON! I DON'T HAVE A SHIRT ON!" Hermione yelled as she tried to cover her bra up. Ron couldn't help it- he stared at her- she had really filled out over the summer, his mouth went dry.

"Bloody hell!" he said, looking at her chest. Hermione gave a shy little smile and let her arms drop to her sides. She decided to ask something that she had wanted to ask for a while. "Ron...um...have you ever seen a topless girl?" Ron nodded slowly "porno" he mouthed.

Hermione smiled " do you want to see another one?"

Ron nodded quickly, he was hoping that what he thought would happen would happen. Hermione started to undo the clasp at the front of her bra. Ron stared fixedly, he didn't dare to blink, he had been dreaming of this for months, well, more than this, but he had dreamed of Hermione stripping for him. Hermione started to open the bra- Ron stared so hard that his eyes started to hurt a bit. Hermione pulled her bra off all the way. Ron looked at her; he saw her milky white skin, looking so smooth. He reached for her, drawing her into a romantic embrace. They started kissing, tongues exploring each other's mouths. Ron hesitantly put one of his hands on one of Hermione's breasts. Hermione gave a small gasp, but didn't stop him

. All of the sudden, Ron was yanked off of her, she opened her eyes, she saw, behind Ron, Ginny Weasley. " Ron! What are you doing to Hermione?"

Ron just opened and shut his mouth. Hermione quickly put on her bra again and pulled on her shirt. "Ginny- it was my fault- I wanted to- I didn't stop him!"

Ginny looked at Hermione. "oh...I-I-I'm sorry, I guess I'm just j-j-jealous."

Hermione pulled Ginny into a hug. " don't worry- you'll get your chance soon- he loves you too"

Ginny sniffed and sat down. Hermione put her hand on Ron's cheek " I promise we can start from where we left off later- I love you."

Ron smiled " love you too" Hermione smiled and pushed him out of the compartment.

" Go chat with Harry" She said, and Ron walked down the hall.

"Ginny, I know now how you feel about Harry, because that is how I feel about Ron. I know that you need Harry, but he is too I guess, nervous, to ask you out."

Ginny opened the door and looked down the hall to the compartment where she knew that Ron and Harry were. She longed to go down there and snog Harry until he couldn't snog anymore.

She knew that if it got too serious, she might end up in his bed, she wasn't ready for that yet. She knew that there were both muggle and magical ways to keep her from getting pregnant, but even those could fail. She looked at Hermione and decided to ask Hermione what she would do if Ron wanted to have sex with her. Hermione had to think about that one. She knew that she would want to, but if she did, and something happened, she could be screwed up for life. She did not want to have a kid at 16. She would rather get married and be with the man she loved before she did that. Hermione also knew that her mind might deceive her, and that most likely, she would get into his bed before the year was out.

"Ginny, all I can say is that many people have different opinions, and mine is probably not the best option"

"Well, what other option do I have? I don't really feel like asking mum all that much."

" I see your point- I don't know if your mother would be very sympathetic to your plight."

Ginny stood up and looked around. She opened the window and leaned out of it. " Ginny! What are you doing?"

Ginny came back in " Oh, I just needed some fresh air! What. Didja think that I was going to go all suicidal on you?"

"I don't know- I was just kind of freaked out when you leaned out that far!" Ginny grinned and went out of the compartment.

Hermione looked after her and saw that she was headed towards the compartment where Luna Lovegood was reading the latest issue of the Quibbler.

_'I don't know what could make Ginny think that Luna would give romantic advice_!' Hermione thought as she sat back down and pulled out her copy of The Standard book of Spells Grade 6 and started to read it for the third time since she had bought it.

In the compartment that Ginny had just entered sat a Girl with long curly blonde hair and a daydreamers eyes. Her name was Luna Athena Lovegood, and she was one of the most interesting people that Ginerva Weasley had ever met.

" Hey Luna, how was your summer?"

Luna looked up and saw that it was Ginny. " Fine, Just fine, father and I traveled to America to see if we could find out why all the Whizerblee decided to come across the sea to England. It was most interesting! He wrote a large article on the subject as well."

Ginny just looked at Luna. She knew that Luna was a bit scatterbrained and that she thought that such creatures existed.

_'first it was the crumple horned snorkack and now its the whgizerbee! what will this girl believe in next?' _

Ginny smiled at Luna, and then sat down across from her. " I havce to tell you some good news I was accepted into the 6th year a year early!"

Luna smiled serenely "What good news Ginny! I didn't get accepted into the 6th year though, apparently the person who graded my entrance paper had never heard of the jibjab of South Africa."

"o...oh! The jibhab! of course! he must not have ever taken care of magical creatures!"

"of course! I must write to the testing center and ask to take the test again, this time with a much more learned teacher."

Ginny just looked out of the window and then she stood up and headed for the door. " I have to go now, were almost there, I'll talk to you when I get the chance!"

Ginny opened the door and ran down the Corridor, hurrying into the compartment where Hermione sat, fully engrossed in the book that she was reading. Ginny couldn't hold it in any longer, she bust out into huge peals of laughter.

" What is it this year?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book.

" oh- it's the Jibjab and the wizerbee." Ginny said between gasps for breath. Hermione pulled out a bottle of Aquafina from her bookbag and handed it to Ginny, who eyed it skeptically.

" its just water Gin, not poison." Ginny opened the bottle and took a few long drinks.

" This is good! Where did you get it?"

" Um.. Safeway... why do you ask?"

" no reason, I just want to get some for myself, you know, to take places." Hermione stifled a giggle, but promised that she would get some more to give to Ginny.

When the train pulled into Hogwarts station, all the students gave happy cheers, glad to be back to school after the long holiday. They all disembarked from the trains and headed over to where the seemingly invisible horses stood, waiting to pull the carriages to the castle.

As the carriages sped through the torrential rain, Harry stared out the window, thinking about the pretty redhead across from him, her read hair blowing in the wind. Ron tapped him on the shoulder and he realized that he had just reached his hand out, as if to take an invisible hand.

" Harry, whats up mate? You seem really out of it today!"

Harry just looked at Ron and then over at the two girls sitting on the other side of the carriage.

" So...Ron, what was going on earlier on the train?" Ginny asked, a teasing smile playing at her lips.

Ron's mouth went dry again and he shot a pleading look at Hermione. "Harry, it is none of your business!" Hermione said quickly, just as Harry started to look suspiciously at the two of them.

" Why must you always keep me out of the circle? I like to be in the circle!"

" Because Mate, Hermione and I need stuff that is just between the two of us, k?" Harry nodded, but he had an idea of what was up, but he was distracted from his thoughts as a chill swept over him.

He looked around, looking for a dementor, but there wasn't one that he could see. He noticed that all the others had noticed the icy chills too.

" Harry... is it... is it?" Hermione asked, plugging her ears.

" No, I don't know what it is, but it's not a dementor." Harry said reassuringly. He looked around, and saw to his relief that it was only one of the students in another carriage, which had managed to magically bewitch the weather so that it had started to snow.

Hermione was looking at the snow, she seemed very deep in thought. " I don't' know what type of spell they used, but it is very hard magic to learn, in order to change the weather."

Ginny tried to keep warm, but she couldn't seem to keep warm enough. Hermione was having issues with the cold too.

" 'Mione, what's wrong?" Ron asked, looking at the shivering Hermione. He went over to her and put his arms around her, making it so that she was much warmer.

Ginny looked at the two of them and then glanced at Harry out of the corner of her eye. HE was looking at her, but she couldn't read his expression.

'_please Harry, I'm freezing, please, keep me warm! can't you see that I love you and want you to be beside me to guard me and to guide me? Yeesh, I'm sounding like Hermione, quoting the phantom...please Harry!"_

She knew that Harry couldn't hear her thoughts, but she decided to take matters into her own hands. She moved over next to Harry, acting as if she was giving Ron and Hermione room. She shivered vigorously, her teeth chattering. Harry looked over at her and decided that he should do something about her being so cold.

HE pulled off his robes, just wearing his school uniform underneath. He put his robes over Ginny, and then , not even thinking, he put his arm round her.

" The-thank you H-Harry." Ginny said, leaning into him.'

_' She can't love me too... she just must really want to get warm...oh, god, she is so gorgeous!' _ He smiled to himself and leaned into Ginny too, not knowing that the girl who loved him was leaning right up against his side, and that she was thinking of him, just as he was thinking of her.

The carriages pulled up before the steps to Hogwarts school, and the students got out and started to walk our the stairs to the school, looking around as they entered the familiar entrance Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	4. school, sleep, and happiness

Disclaimer: i own niether the characters or the setting- those are all JKR's! I do own most of the plot tho!

Hogwarts: A Romance Chapter 4

They entered the Great Hall and took their places at the Gryffindor table, as the rest of the school seated themselves, the students waited for Professor McGonagall to bring in the first years. They all knew what it felt like, and almost every student had to say that they would much rather watch the sorting than be sorted again. Most of the older students felt a twinge of sypathy for the first years,but most of the time, they couldn't really remember their own sorting. All of the second years knew exactly how it felt, and knew that they musn't feel too bad for the first years, because they had to face all the sympathetic looks before, and they wouldn't want to go through it again. All of the students looked toward the heavy oak doors and waited anxiously.

Ron grumbled something about how the sorting is wayyy to slow, and that they should speed it up so that they could eat.

" Ron! I can't believe that you still have the emotional range of a teaspoon! I thought that you might have schanged in light of recent events!"

Ron grinned sheepishly and looked down at his feet. All of the sudden the doors oopened and Professor McGonagall walked down the aisle in between the tables, leading a group of scared looking first years. "Poor kids" Ginny said as she watched a small girl wringing her hands as she walked down towards the platform where a aged three legged stool sat, adorned with a very patched and frayed old wizards hat.

" Let the sorting begin!" Dumbledore called and the hat's brim opened up and started to sing its yearly song.

_**Oh you little pupils,**_

_**Gather round right here, and you will find out**_

_**where you will be until your 7th year**_

_**Many many years ago, as told in ancient lore,**_

_**Some people made this great school,**_

_**thus they were called the founders four**_

_**The first was Rowena Ravenclaw**_

_**She liked students with smarts, so thats where many learned professors **_

_**got thier schooling starts.**_

_**Number two was Salazar Slytherin,**_

_**He liked those who would be true, **_

_**those who would grow up to be**_

_**the wizarding world's select purebloood few**_

_**Godric Gryffindor claimed spot three,**_

_**He took the stuents who were much braver,**_

_**who he could trust to know that**_

_**their loyalties would never waiver.**_

_**Last was helga Hufflepuff,**_

_**she would take the rest, **_

_**for she believed that every students heart was the same**_

_**when they tried to do their best.**_

_**So this year remember to find those who you can trust**_

_**those who you can protecy you, and who you would protect when you must**_

_**If you ignore other houses, and decided not to make a single friend,**_

_**you might find that your life will lead you to a sticky end**_

_**So plave me on your head and I will show you where you oucht to go**_

_**and you can meet the people whop you will really get to know!**_

When the hat finished the song, the school clapped politely until professor dumbledore held up his hand, signaling silence. He looked around at the students and smiled. Everyone waited for him to say something. He opened his mouth, and then shut it again.

Finally he opened his mouth and said "Welcome to Hgowarts school of witchcraft and wizardry! We have some new teachers this year! I would like everyone to give a warm welcome to Professor Slughorn! He will be filling the position of ..."

Harry leaned over towards Ron and they both whispered

"_Defense Against the D-"_

"Potions Master" Dumbledore finished.

There was a stunned silence, then the hall broke out into talk. All around the hall the students were talking. All of the gryffindors were still silent, none of them dared to look at anyone else.

They all knew that one thing was certain, Snape, the former potions master, hated them all, and the other empty position at the school was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Everyone knew that the Gryffindors excelled in that subject, and that Snape was not their favorite person. This new arrangement, however, made it so that Snape would have to take the only empty position into...

"Professor Snape will be moving into a new subject this year! He will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore looked at the Gryffindor table, for some strange reason, Harry felt that Dumbledore was looking at only him, as if somehow asking Harry's opinion on the switch.

Harry just looked at the ground. Food sudenly appeared on the plates.

As the school ate, Hermione just stared into space, she was still vividly remembering what had happened on the train.

"Will the prefects please show the first years to the dormitories." The whole school just stared at him, Ginny noticed that all the teachers were too.

She stood up and said "um.. Professor, the hat hasn't even sorted the new students into the houses yet!" She sat back down as everyone looked to Dumbledore, seeing what he had to say about that.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, we sorted the students over the summer! The hat is just tradition! All of the students should know what house they're in!"

The students were a bit surprised by this smidgen of news. Ron and Hermione stood up and looked for the students who were standing around the table, looking a bit nervous.

"First years, please follow us!" They called, joining the new 5th year prefects as they walked towards the door.

As the students entered the Gryffindor common room, a new babble of chatter rang out.

"Snape can't be teaching Defense Against the Dark arts! I'm not good at it already! He'll fail me!" Neville said, putting his head on his hands.

"oh yes!" Lavendar added quickly "He will be terrrible to us gryffindors!" She looked around, and then, for some odd reasons added

"Won't it be terrible Ron?".

Ron, who was playing chess, jumped about a foot in the air as if he had just been branded with a hot iron. "Wh- what ?whozaiddit?"

Lavendar giggled and started walking towards the girl's dormitories.

"Its really late now,I'm going up to bed, are you coming hermione?" Ginny asked, following Lavendar.

"Not right now, I have to do...something" Hermione said, blushing a bit.Ginny rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs.

Harry started for the potrait hole, on his way to dumbledore's office. As ron went to the hole with him, Hermione hurried up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. She knew that it would be empty because neville had eaten something that looked oddly like a Weasley's Wizard wheezes product and was in the nurses office for the night. Seamus had decided that he was going to go to the room of requirement to practice some spells. he had said that he wouldn't be back until about two in the morning. Dean had gone with seamus. Hermione hopped onto ron's bed, wondering if she was really going to do this. She decided to do it though. She took off her shirt and then unclasped her bra, but she didn't want to take it off yet- jsut in case. She pulled the curtains shut and tried to breathe noramally. After a few minutes, she heard Ron come into the room.

"huh? why are the curtains closed?" She heard him mutter. She watched his hand touuch the curtain, and he pulled it aside in one swift motion. He just stared at her. She smiled slightly

"uh- i was thinking that we could maybe pick up where we left off on the Hogwarts express!" Ron nodded "so- where did we leave off?"

Ron pointed at her bra "you...were...about to..umm..to ..yeah" He grinned sheepishly . Hermione reached up and closed the curtains again, hiding them fom view.

Inside the curtains, Hermione once again reached for her bra. She slowly started to pull it off, not looking at Ron. Ron stopped her when she was about half way through.

"'Mione, why are we doing this?"

"Ron, i really like you, and you really like me, so I thought that..well, you know"

"Oh- yeah, i guess you're right." Hermione turned around and took her bra all the way off, her back was towards Ron though.

"umm...you going to turn around? I mean, I only got to see for like, thirty seconds on the train" Ron said quietly.

Hermione turned just slightly so that Ron could only see the outline of her body. Then, as if she had just realized what she was doing.

"Ron- I shouldn't be here...we shouldn't...I truly love you, but... i want this so bad...but..." She reached for her bra, but it had gone under the bed.

Ron didn't want her to leave, he wanted her to stay forever, he loved her, and he wanted to prove it to her somehow. She was his life, his angel, he never wanted to be without her. He grabbed her arm, pulling her closer. Then he leaned down and kissed her. Hermione wrapped her arm around his neck, feeling like she was floating on a cloud, and deepened the kiss. They kissed and kissed, each kiss getting more passionate every time. Ron put his hands everywhere, but Hermione didn't mind at all. They were really heavily snogging by now, and Hermione was very glad that she didn't have a bra on.

Suddenly, she sat up. "Ron, did you hear that?" She asked , listening to the distant footsteps.

"Oh no! Harry must be back!" ron said as hermione threw on her bra and shirt again.She gave him a quick kiss and headed towards the door.

"Goodnight Ron." She walked out the door and into the night. Ron put his hands to his lips. He had his dream girl as his girlfriend, and she loved him just as much as he loved her. As he fell asleep, he vowed never to forget that night as long as he lived.


	5. Peeves, tryouts, and divination

**DISCLAIMER: ALL OF THE CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY BELONG TO JKR- BECUSE NO ONE ELSE COULD COME UP WITH SUCH WONDERFUL PEOPLE...With the exception of the Malfoy, Snape , and of course, Voldie himself!**

**Peeves, tryouts and Divination**

Peeves the poltergeist was bobbing in mid air polishing his shiny new badge. "Some stupid prankster decided to make Peeves a Prefect!" Professor McGonagall complained loudly.

"I mean, what idiot would even think to give him a badge in the first place?"

"Well, usually I would have to blame Potter, but since he isn't even a prefect now...I highly doubt that one of his friends would give him their badge just for the sake of letting him have it."

"What about that Weasley boy? Or even his sister? You know that his older brothers had a reputation for causing devastation in their wake."

"My dear professor, do you think that either of the Weasley's that currently attend this school have enough brains to come up with something like this?" Snape said Calmly.

"Weeeeeeeeell, here comes Potty wee Potter nowsie!" Peeves cackled from where he was floating near the ceiling.

"Shut it peeves! Not one single person in 6th year could even be considered-" "wee!"

Harry shot back a scorching look at peeves before he even noticed that the two professors were standing right there.

Peeves laughed loudly when both professors turned and looked at Harry as if he had just caught them trading restricted poisons.

"Potter, do you have any idea of how on earth Peeves received that prefects badge?" Snape asked as he walked towards Harry.

"No professor, I would just like to say that it is a good thing that he didn't land a Head Boy badge."

Snape sneered, knowing that potter was just joking around.

"I don't know anyone who would actually like to see what happens when you give peeves a prefects badge...except for maybe Fred and George Weasley...but they aren't even in this school anymore. I see no explainable way for him to get the badge...Sir."

"Very well potter, I can tell if you are lying however. It is too bad that I don't have any veritaserum brewed, or you would be telling us what you know."

"Severus, since you are no longer potions master at this school, I suggest that you go to the dungeons and ask professor Slughorn for some, since you no longer hold the post needed in order to create such a powerful potion." Professor McGonagall said, giving him a look that Harry was glad wasn't aimed at him. McGonagall looked like she would kill Snape if he brewed so much as a single potion!

"Oh shut up you ol' nag." Snape said, with the air of a four year old. Harry stifled a laugh as McGonagall Shot a nasty look at Snape and stormed out of the room, leaving a very angry Snape behind her. Harry took one look at Snape's face, turned around and ran for his life. He never wanted to be in the same room as an angry Snape.

Harry sat in worried silence as the Quidditch tryouts approached. He was worried that no one could even play quidditch at all!

Again, he wondered if maybe, just maybe the mirror of eriesed could predict the future. He had been thinking about it all summer.

He kept thinking about how Ron was a prefect, so he was headed for the head boy badge, and he was a quidditch player, and, if Harry was unable to be the captain any longer, he would make Ron captain, although Katie had been on the team longer, Ron would be a better captain.

'_Katie just wouldn't do at all. She is a great player, but she just isn't as ...well, I dunno.'_

He couldn't really figure out what Ron had that Katie just didn't have when it came to quidditch. As the hopefuls arrived, Harry looked them over; he could tell that some of them were not cut out to be players, like the two boys who were trying to pick their noses without anyone seeing.

There were at least 6 people holding school brooms, so Harry knew that trying out probably was to just get the glory of saying that they tried out for the team. There was a group of girls who were just sitting around gossiping, and one of them was even wearing what Harry guessed to be about...6-inch high heels! There was one boy who Harry guessed was trying for keeper. He was having some of the first- year spectators throw apples at him, and he would attempt to block them, but his hand-eye coordination was like, none, so the apples ended up hitting him in the face more often than not.

'_This is going to be a very long 3 hours!'_ He thought and sighed, it was better than doing yard-work for the Dursleys any day.

Both of the weasleys were there, Harry grinned at Ron as he watched the Chasers who were trying out.

He looked at Ginny fly through the air, as she sped down the field, Harry saw how elegant she looked with he red- auburn hair flowing out behind her. As Harry stared at Ginny, he thought about how she was so perfect, she was a girl, with whom Harry had been friends for so long, he realized that he felt more than friendliness towards this angel of the field. He shook his head and turned his attention to the tryouts once more. The tryouts lasted until about 9 PM, a school record. The whole thing had been a disaster. At least 100 people had shown up, and they had all wanted tryouts ALONE, without other people, besides Harry, on the field. Harry pulled out the notes he had been scribbling while he was watching the players, and started to form a team list. He was alone in the common room that evening, because everyone else had decided to go to bed at about 10:30. Harry was still deciding on a team at about midnight.

Eventually he decided that Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley, and Demelza Robins. Harry hoped that he wouldn't forget her name too many times this season.

He was still trying to decide on the beaters, he desperately wished that there could be some real talent in that position, but no one seemed to have the know how of Fred and George.

He was thinking about Jack Roper as one of them, he seemed like a pretty good player, but he didn't have the speed to be able to race to a bludger before it hit a teammate.

Harry decided that he would have to figure out a way to get Roper a better broom. He was flying on a school broom, but for different reasons. Harry had a harder time with keeper. not deciding on keeper, no, that was the easy part, Ron had won that one and so they had a keeper, the hard part was trying to get Cormac McLaggen to understand that Ron was a better keeper than he was. Harry tried to explain one last time.

" Ok- McLaggen, listen here, Ron won the keeper position fair and square, Ginny didn't go easy on him, and nothing was done to make you miss the last ball. You have to deal with it, SO LEAVE MY PITCH NOW!"

Harry couldn't' help yelling at McLaggen. Cormac didn't seem to be able to grasp the concept that he had not gotten the position he had wanted. Finally McLaggen walked towards the showers, muttering something that sounded like "I... will...never...play...quidditch...for... him... ever..."

After that Harry couldn't help but smile, he really hoped that McLaggen would stay true to his word. When Harry finally entered the dormitories, he flopped down on his bed and fell asleep almost instantly. He hadn't even bothered to take off his quidditch robes.

**A/N: this part of the chapter is...well, it's supposed to be funny! I'm not sure what you make of it- but let me tell you that in this story- all of the slytherins are kinda wacky- like guys at a Frat PArty.**

Back in the slytherin common room, things were really heating up between Draco and Pansy.

Literally too. They had lit a fire between them so they weren't tempted to try anything. Draco smirked, Pansy smirked back. The fire between them, which was now a roaring blaze...went out with a small

"Phhhhhhhhhhht".

They looked at each other and Draco ran one hand through his teal hair. Pansy smoothed out her robes. Draco frowned.

"Pans, I like your robes wrinkled, they make you look like you just had a wild fling."

Pansy smiled "Well, how bout you wrinkle them for me, so then we could have a wild fling. How bout it.hott stuff?" Pansy asked slyly.

"Damn you're fine!" Draco said with a sexy wink.

They realized that they were just talking and that talking won't get you to second base, heck- it won't even get you a fly ball! Pansy decided that she was going to heat it up again, and started to remove all of her clothing, doing a mini strip tease. When she was finally in natures clothing, Draco did the same thing for her! When he was done stripping like there was no tomorrow, he reached out to touch her. When his had reached her, the fire re-ignited, causing Draco to yell and start backpedaling.

He backed into something big. Pansy was blushing a deep crimson and was hurriedly trying to cover herself up. Draco looked around for his boxers, but he saw that Snape had a hold of them.

Snape looked slightly tipsy, as if he had just drunk about 100 butterbeers in a row. "wh...what are you two...hic doing?"

He asked, his words slightly slurred.

"Pr- professor! Are you drunk?" Pansy asked in astonishment.

"Maybe... I had 16 fire whiskeys... someone dared me to...I think it was... hic...peeves"

"Um... since when do you listen to peeves Snape?" Draco asked looking right at him.

"Since I lost the potions position- I thought that I hiccould still brew my potions- but noooooooooooo- I hic can't!"

All of the sudden, Snape seemed to realize where he was and what he was seeing.

"Parkinson! Malfoy! What are you doing?"

"Just a little experiment" Draco answered quickly. Snape grimaced and set the clothes down.

He leaned down to whisper in Draco' sear, decided against it, and walked out of the room.

The two of them put their clothes back on and went to the couch, sat down, and began talking once again, this time, pansy was in his arms, and he was running his fingers through her ebony hair.

The next day dawned cloudy and gray as the slytherins and gryffindor went to their first classes.

For some of them, this class was divination. Most of them hated divination, but trelawney had changed since last year, and having her class was supposed to just be a time to slack off, since her end of the year quiz was going to be all opinions.

When they were all seated, trelawney looked up and said, in a flat, bored voice, her words slurred by alcohol

"Today we will be looking into crystal balls to see each others past over the last few days. I will choose your partners...lets see... Potter and Malfoy, Weasley and, Crabbe, Granger and Parkinson, brown and bullstrode"

She partnered everyone up and they started to look into the crystal balls. Harry wondered why all teachers paired up him and Malfoy- it seemed like they hadn't yet figured out that they hated each other.

Harry looked into the crystal ball, and closed his eyes almost instantly after looking into it.

"You go first Malfoy- I don't' think that I can stomach watching any more of yours!" Draco glared at Harry.

"At least I got to see a naked girl potter! All you did was choose a quidditch team!" Malfoy was wrong however, because right when he said that, Harry had a vision of Ginny, and she wasn't really wearing much besides a bra and underwear. He just looked at Malfoy and shot a trademark Malfoy smirk at him. Malfoy glared at Harry and grabbed a hold of the neck of his shirt.

"You will pay for doing that potter!" Harry grabbed the neck of malfoy's shirt too. Meanwhile, Hermione was desperately trying to keep pansy from seeing what had happened with Ron, while pansy was trying to keep Hermione from seeing what she had done that night with Draco.

Even if they covered the ball up, they could still see what was going on, all of the sudden both girls started crying.

Ron on the other hand, was just staring at the fog in the ball, he and Crabbe were so bored, they had made about 30 paper airplanes, and had written HELP all over them, they were throwing them lazily about the room, but nobody seemed to notice.

The class ended with fighting tears, and an airplane hitting professor trelawney right in the chest.

Later that night, in the Slytherin Prefects dorm, Draco and pansy were talking again, this time they were only wearing their underwear, and in pansy's case, a bra. Draco looked up...

"Potter couldn't get this close to a naked girl.or nearly naked girl, if his life depended on it!"

Pansy giggled. "All I found out from granger is that she HAS gotten rally close to getting somewhere with a boy...but I couldn't tell who it was- she covered it up right away- of course, I did too...but that's different."

Draco smirked "I'll bet that it was Weasley... she does fancy him- I can tell."

Pansy laughed "oh! That is too funny! A mudblood and a blood traitor! This will be something that nobody will ever forget! You and I, on the other hand, can do anything we want- and it will be fine, we are purebloods after all."

Draco had been rummaging through his trunk during this and pulled out a badge, much like the one that was pinned to his shirt, which had been tossed halfway across the room.

"I love being able to make these badges!" he turned around and saw that pansy had strewn her bra and underwear on the floor and was now lying in the bed, waiting for him.

"Pans...I love you soooo much..." he shed his boxers and got in beside her. They were making out ferociously, when all of the sudden, the lights went out. Pansy screamed and Draco put on a bathrobe, throwing one to pansy.

They started for the door and when they reached it, the lights turned right back on. The two of them laughed and sat down, not wanting to talk. Just in case.


	6. Ginny, kisses, quidditch, and love

**Disclaimer: as before- i only own the plot!**

**Ginny, Kisses, Quidditch, and Love**

Ginerva Weasley was 15 years old, and she was trying to figure out how to get rid of Dean thomas, he current boyfriend.

He was more like jsut a freind really, not a boyfriend. She didnt' love dean, no, she loved someone else, someone who was in the same year as dean. She loved the Hero of the wizarding world, she loved her brother's best freind!

She loved Harry James Potter, and she was proud of it too!

At 16, Harry was the hottest of any gryffindor guy. She loved how he never put himself first, he always helped people in need before himself.

She loved his laugh, and his voice, she loved how he was so caring- and he loved how good he looked without a shirt on (harry and ron had ben outside all summer, and it had been really hot outside).

Ginny thought about him all the time, especially when she thought about all of her years at Hogwarts so far.

In her first year, Riddle had gotten her, and harry had rescued her. She had wanted to kiss him right then and there when she woke up and saw him there, in the chamber, with the dead basilisk behind him. but, that would have seemed od seeing as how she was only 11 at the time. Her second year was the most boring year, Ginny had been left out taht year, but she had found time to just sit and stare at Harry. Her third year was the year of the tri- wizard tournament, she was so afraid when harry had had to fight the hungairan horntail! She had hoped to be picked for the thing he would most sorely miss in the 2nd task, but Dumbledore had asked for RON..not her!

She couldn't see into the maze, but she had hoped with all of her heart that HArry would run out of the maze, holding the trophy and run to her so he could pledge his undying love to her. He hadn't done that though- and she was so upset by what had really happened, that she had cried herself to sleep , thinking about what might have happened! Last year, she had finally given up on harry ever really liking her, so she had decided to go out with Michael, although he was about as smart as crabbe and goyle.

He just wasn't harry, so she had broken up with him, and started to be happy being single. She had attended all of the D.A. meetings, and had hoped that he would maybe notice her there, but he had been head over heels for Cho Chang, and hadn't given her a second glance. This year she had realized that she had never really STOPPED loving him! She had thought that she had, but deep down she had known that trying to tell herself otherwise would be a waste of time. Her mind hummed

'_Harry harry harry !'_

It chanted that until Ginny had started to chant it aloud, causing hermione to look at her like she had a tree of doxy eggs sprouting out of her head.

Every time someone said the word

'boyfriend'

She thought of harry. She always felt dirty after she daydreamed about him, but to her, it was the best feeling in the world.

She knew that there ws no way that he could possibly feel the same way about her, little did she knwo that that was exactly how he felt.

HArry had been working hard all quidditch season, hoping to win the quidditch cup.

The third match of the season was upon them and HArry knew that his team was ready.

The match was against hufflepuff, and of all people LUNE LOVEGOOD was commentaitng the match.

She was a crowd favorite, she could never remember the player's names, and whenever Professor McGonagall corrrected her, it drew laughter from the crowd. Harry knew that this would be an extremely important game, more important than any final match before it.

1 HOUR LATER

Harry saw it out of the corner of his eyes- the golden snitch. He knew tht he should chase it , but it was flying right at a hufflepuff beater.

The beater ,thinking that it was a bludger, whacked at it with all of his might. The snitch, being so light wieght, was smacked off course and flew out of the stadium. Harry, not really thinking- took off after it as it zoomed through the many hogwarts turrets and towers.

MEANWHILE

Back int eh stadium there was an uproar from teh gryffinfors in the stands.

"Our seeker is gone!"

"Where's Harry?"

Luna was very excited, "Harry potter is no where to be found! HE was probably lured out by a flying whizerblee! My father just wrote another article on their migratio-"

"LOVEGOOD! Keep your mind on the match!"

This time the yelling din't draw a laugh. The Gryffindors were too busy cheering on their team as they scored goal after goal after goal.

In the next half hour, they managed to score 21 times, while the hufflepuffs only made it past ROn 6 times.

BACK BY NORTH TOWER

Harry zoomed around the tower.

"I know that you are out here somewhere!"

He said, knowing that the snitch wasn't capable of a response. He saw it, flutterinf above him. he shot upwards and caught it in his outstretched hand. He magically magnified his voice and yelled

"I CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" He waited for a moment and then

"POTTER! YOU DID A GOOD JOB! GO STRAIGHT TO THE SHOWERS AND THEN TAKE A REST! YOU DESERVE IT!"

HArry mad ehis voice normal again and then slowly made his way to the locker rooms, knowing that no one would be in there. He showered and then headed up to gryffindor tower. He was greeted by a very very happy Ron.

"HARRY! WE WON!"

He yelled. Harry smiled and headed through the portrait hole. He stepped into a HUGE party, with gryffindors EVERYWHERE, all of them with huge amiles on their faces. He was patted on the back of high fived by every person in the room at least twice. People were shouting "Potter! WE Won! We WOn 460 to 60!" HArry made his way through the sea of read and gold and found an empty chair in a corner.

He got up after a while and went back into the crowd, dinking a butterbeer and getting congradulated over and over.

He told everyone that withought his team they would have lost, and that he was glad that he had chosen such capable players. As he made his way through the crowd he saw the person that he was looking for. He went over to her. She turned from the punch bowl as she heard him coming.

"Harry... I can't believe we won!" She threw her arms around his neck, her red hair hitting him full in the face.TO him, nothing smelled sweeter.

"yeah ginny...we won" He knew that he may never get a moment like this. He stopped when he heard teh voice in his head telling him not to do it, she was Ron's sister after all!

'_Wait a minute...since when have I listened to the voices in my head?'_

He ingnored the voices and lifted Ginny so she was at the same eye- levl as he was.

He kissed her, it was the best moment of his life. He had won the big match and was kissing the girl of his dreams.

Ginny had never felt so happey, she kissed him back as he spun her around. They knew that they loved eachother, and so, Harry set Ginny down and looked into her eyes.

"ginny, will you be my girlfreind?" Ginny smiled, went on tiptoe, and kissed him

"I couldn't say no, now could i? I love you! "

Harry smiled and took her hand in his.

All of gryffindor was cheering- but harry was oblivious to it all. "You do know that the whole school will know about this tomorrow?" HArry whispered to ginny.

"i know" she whispered bak.

Another kiss- What joy! What utter bliss!

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Hermione Jane Granger sat on her boyfriends bed in her boyfriends dormitory. She knew that Neville and Dean were taking detedntions with snape, who liked to keep his 'vivtims' there till 3 in the morning.

Seamus was being chased by a mob of irish fangirls and was probably hiding in the room of requirement.

Harry was at another night lesson with Dumbledore, so he wouldn't be back for hours yet. Ron was only getting a book from the library...well, the restricted section.

He was getting one that was about the history of voldemort. Hermione was tired, but her watch was glowing 11:23 PM, she knew he would be back at 11:30, so she didn't have long to yawn she was sooo tired.

She srtripped down to her bra and underwear and slipped under the covers of his bed. She breathed in the loely scent of his sheets.

She was asleep in moments. Ron returned minutes later to find her asleep in his bed.

'_bloody hell! She is so beautiful when she's asleep!_ 'He thought. He dressed down to his boxer shorts

'_To hell with that'_ he thought, he took those off too, climbing into bed next to his girlfriend.

He pulled the curtains shut around his bed. Ron eyed his girlfriend.

'_i won't do anything...i just want to make it seem as if we did'._

He thought as, with trembling hands and fumbling fingers, he undid the clasp of her bra. It was hard to remove, since it clasped in the front, but somehow he managed and set the bra down on top of her other clothes. the underwear were easier- they just slid right off. When he was done He closed his eyes and dreamed of what might have happened, had she been awake.

2 AM

He was awoken by a soft pressure on his lips.

"Hermione" He mumbled as she kissed him again.

"Ron...i feel asleep here and...and...um...ron...Do you happen to know where my underclothes went?" She aked eyeing him.

He blushed "i..erm...well, I hope you don't mind...I took them off you last night...I just wanted it to seem...as iff...well, as if we had..you know.. DONE it!" He said, his blush even darker than his hair.

Hermione kissed him. "oh Ron! I really really love you! And...well, i'm pretty much ready if you are...maybe...um..tomorrow?"

She smiled and kissed ron again sinking back into the pillows. Ron laid down next to her and kissed her again.

"tomorrow" he whispered and he fell asleep, his arm around hemione.

**A/N i'm not sure what will happen "tomorrow" , so don't be too prepared for a large sex scene! Please keep reviewing!**


	7. Lilys diary, dumbledore, and dreams

**Diclaimer: same as always folks!**

**Lily's Diary,Sirius,dumbledore, and dreams**

Ginny dug around in her trunk to find that book that was at sirius's house. She had found it and kept it hidden- she found it and just stared at the title

**MY DIARY: BY LILY JANICE EVANS **

_September 1st_

_Today I decided that James Potter might acctually like me! All of these years pretending to hate him- I am so odd sometimes. Mum says that boys are just one of those mysteries that should be solved. Petumia still is pissed at me. She thinks that I am a complete freak- not that I care- she hasn't gotten one single date- and she is a year older than I am! I can't believe were sisters! I look nothing like mum or dad, but I think that is just because that happens sometimes._

_hugs and witches- Lily_

Ginny was surprised just how much it sounded like her life...well, the boy part anyways. She flipped through the diary - one that was towards the front caught her eye. It was dated the year lily would have been eleven.

_July 10th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I keep having the weirdest dreams! I think that it might acctually be a real occurance! I think that i should start by telling you what happens. I start out in this group of strangers, then i hear this voice... _

_"Thats her" it says_

_. "you sure potter?" a differnet voice asks_

_"dead" says a third, coming from the end of the street. _

_Then someone says a word- its not even a word-and there is this flash of really bright light. _

_The voice must be this 'Potter' person. _

_The next thing I know is that i am being told that I was suffering from minor amnesia and that one of the men was JAck Evans and he is my father. The woman next to him is CLara Evans and she is my mother. The little girl who runs up and gives me a great big hug, is my sister, her name is Petunia.and she is 12! I am told that my name is lily evans, and that i am 10. When i wake up, I am back in my dormitory in Hogwarts, with all of my friends in their own beds around me. i don't know how i can possibly be the only magical one in my family!_

_love, Lily_

Ginny read and re-read teh passage. She tried and triend to decipher it. She finally came to a conclusion and made a list.

1. Lily evans (?) was with strangers

2. three of them were her parents and sister

3. She didn't know this until the 'Potter' person put a spell on her (POTTER?)

4. Was told she had amnesia (memory charm?)

5. Might not be Lily Evans

5.might not be related to the Dursleys (harry might not be either)

6. WHERE DOES SHE BELONG?

Ginny knew that telling Harry would only make things worse and more hectic. She decided to keep it to herself, she also decided that Sirius must have gotton the Dieary from the rubble of the destoyed potter home.

She wondered if Sirius had taken anything else from the home. She needed to talk to someone who would know, she needed to talk to someone smart and brave, all in all, she needed to talk to the last remaining marauder on the side of good. (2 dead- 1 evil) That meant only one person- Remus Lupin

#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1#1

Ginny had sent an owl to Lupin a week ago and she still hadn't heard back from him!

She didn't know where to go, she couldn't just go and tell Harry, he was already suspicious enough because she kept looking for a owl long after all of the owls had brought the mail.

Ginny Knew that no one else knew the Potters so well, and no one knew sirius so well either.

The last person she could think of to ask would be after classes were over, so she decided that she sould go talk to that one person. before she could talk to that person however, she needed a certain password.

"Dumbledore - I need to talk to Dumbledore!" She said to a rather stunned professor McGonagall.

"Thats Professor Dumbledore Miss Weasley. What is all of this about now?" She tried to think of what to say that wouldn't sound to suspicious

"Professor, It's about the Potters, It is REALLY important!" Ginny looked at McGonagalls tight lipped face and wondered if she had ever really truly smiled. "VEry well, the password is 'Acid pop'"

"Thank you professor". Ginny walked out of the room and towards the great stone gryffin that marked the secret staircase to the Headmaster's Study.

Ginny opened the door at the top of the stairs to a welcoming

"Ah, Miss Weasley, how nice of you to pop in!"

Ginny walked into the room and took a seat across from professor dumbledore, who was sitting in a comfortable looking armchair, staring into the fire. "um...Professor Dumbedore, sir, i was hoping that you could tell me some things I wish to know about Lily Evans."

Ginny Pulled the diary and ther noted out of her bag, and set them down on the table that appeared out of mid-air.

"Ah...I was wondering where her diary went. I presume that you found it in sirius' old things. I knew that he had taken some of the un-harmed things from the fire."

Ginny nodded, and looked at Dumbledore, trying not to cry.

"I myself went back to Godric's Hollow after delivering Harry to his Aunt and Uncle. All I found was a spoon and a metal chest of baby clothing. I saved the clothing, I am sure that one day, Harry will want them."

Dumbledore opened the diary to the entry about the dream, and looked at it with a startled look on his face. HE glanced over Ginny's notes and then at Ginny.

"My dear girl, you could give Miss Granger a run for her money with the logic of this problem!" He said.

"Yes, I was there on the day of the event that Lily writes of in her diary., I was sorry to see that happen to the poor girl. The potter she mentions is HArry's Grandfather, Johnathan Albert Potter."

Ginny stared at him with her mouth open. Dumbledore glanced at his odd watch and stood up.

"Miss weasley, I would like to talk more about this with you, come by at the same time tomorow will you? I would love to keep chatting, but I promised my cousin Tolben that I would play a game of BAche ball with him. Its a wonderul muggle game...you should try it one of these days."

He disapperated with a "pop" and Ginny headed down the staircase, and back towards the grand staircase. When she got back to her dormitory, Hermione was doing homework on her bed, and lavendar and paravati had vanished. Ginny flopped down on her bed, too tired to read anymore of the diary- so she fell asleep and dreamed of harry.

Hermione was sitting on her bed alright, but she wasn't doing homework at all. She was thinking about what she was going to do.

She was 16 years old and had promised her boyfriend that she would go all the way with him. She knew that Ron wouldn't mind if she changed her mind, but it did seem a bit unfair. She had dreamed of that night for years, and yet, she still wasn't sure if she wanted to take that certain step.

The voices in her head (Only 2- the whole angel/devil thing) kept telling her that it was stupid- even the devil! She decided that she was going to have to tell Ron that she wanted to wait until she was out of hogwarts.

She loved daydreaming about it too- she and Ron, happily married, and her excpecting a child.She hoped that her daydreams would come true. She sat back and started to daydream again.

_Hermione was 24 years old and she was at the burrow. Her left hand had a beautiful engagement ring on it, with her right she was adressing another invatation to Her and Ron's wedding, which was to take place in the beginning of December, with the snow falling around them. Just then Ginny and Harry walked in hand in hand. They had been married about 5 months now and were about to move into this georgeous house they had found in Hogsmeade. _

_Harry had become the new DADA teacher after he had finished his Auror training. Harry had decided that for the first year of their marriage, he wouldn't do auror work. Ginny seemed very happy with that arrangement. Hermione had been asked to be the new arithmancy teacher when Professor Vector had retired. She had accepted and was going to start teaching at the beggining of the next term with Harry. Ron was also an auror, but he was on the same regimine as harry- no auror buisness for a year after the wedding. Ginny was opening her own shop in Hogsmeade, it was a great little supplies store, with supplies for anything you could imagine- even muggle things like supplies for fixing household appliances!_

_Ron walked in behing HArry and Ginny, looking pretty happy about something. "Whats up Ron?" Harry asked_

_"nothing much mate!" Ron replied smiling._

_"What is that in your pocket Ron?" Fred and george asked, apparating into the kitchen._

_"nothing!" Ron says, his ears goign pink._

_They tried to grab it, but stopped when fred's pager went off "The shop!"_

_He yelled, looking scared, the two of them disapparated back to Diagon Alley. Ginny and Harry went out to the back yard to talk to Mrs.Weasley, who was gardening._

_"What is in your pocket? "Hermione asked as she sat down on the couch in the liviing room. Ron came down and sat down next to her._

_"You'll find out soon enough!" He said as he sat down next to her and kissed her . Their kisses became more passionarte until hermione heard Fred and George pop back into the kitchen._

_She pulled her tounge out of Ron's mouth and got up to go talk to her future brothers- in -law. She turned before she got to the door and looked back at Ron "I love you ROn!" She said as she looked into his deep blue eyes._

hermione woke up from her daydream with a start, smiling to herself and deciding that she was going to do all she could to make her dreams come true.

Ginny's dreams were of the future too, but they were of a very different future indeed.

_Ginny was sitting on a couch , addressing he own wedding invitations.. She looked around, she was glad that she was marring into such an amazing family. On the wall there was a family portrait. It was of a family of 4. There was a woman with red hair, like hers. The woman also had peircing green eyes.. Next to the woman was a man with unruly black hair, like the little boy on the womans left. The boy must have been about 10 or so. He had unruly black hair and the transfixing green eyes. The young girl on the right hand side of the man had redish-brown hair and the green eyes also. _

_Ginny look up at the Potter family portrait with appreciation. All of the people in the portrait had huge smiles on their faces and were all waving happily at her. She knew that the potters were an amazing family, and was glad that she had fallen in love with Harry so many years ago._

_Harry walked into the room and sat down next to her on the couch._

_"hey honey" She said with a smile._

_He was smiling too, he leaned down and kisssed her. Harry was happy too. oh, so so happy. Ginny could tell by the way Harry was always smiling , and how he never wanted to leave Ginny's side. _

_She had recently gotten a job as seceratary for the mimister of magic. She wasn't all that happy about her job, but she liked all the people she met, and she really liked her paycheck. The new miister was getting on in years, and wanted to die without his money. He thought that all of the employees should have his money in their accounts so that he wouldnt' have to worry about what to do with the billions and billions of wizard coins he had in his Gringotts vault. Harry was an Auror, but Ginny had told him that he wasn't allowed to do any auror work until they had been married for two years- just in case._

_Ginny looked at Harry_

_"So...is Ashley going to be able to be a bridesmaid?" Ginny asked hopefully. _

_Ashley Potter, harrys younger sister, was a very important magical politician, and she was traveling the globe, finding ways that all of the magical communties can comtinue fooling the muggles._

_"Nah, she sends her regrets, but tells me that she can come to the wedding, she jsut won't be back in time to be part of the ceremony."_

_Ginny sighed and looked out the window. She loved to watch the neighbor and his wife in their garden. They were both in their late sixties, but they were able to keep their garden looking amazing- even without the use of their magic!_

_"Have Tom and Myrtle said if they can attend yet?" _

_Harry aked following her gaze. _

_Tom and Myrtle Riddle were both very sweet people, but they had horrible memories, and refused to see a doctor about it._

_"Yes, I remid them every day and I wrote the date down on a calander that beeps whenever they forget about something on it." _

_Harry grinned at her words "Gin, you are wayyyy to sweet to be real, I love you so much!" _

_Ginny kissed him and then decided that it would be better to get back to the invites. "I'll let you know when I'm fiished love" She said as harry's smile drooped when he saw the 50 or so envelopes left to address. "It won't take all that long Harry!"_

Ginny woke up in her dormitory, so happy at the memory of her dream. She smiled and looked around. She couldn't wait to tell Hermione!


	8. Love, dreams, and retellings

**Disclaimer: Same as always! Thank you JKR!**

**Love, Dreams, and re-tellings**

Hermione knew that she would have to tell Ron about her decision. She caught up with him in the hallway before charms. She looked at him and said

"ROn, We need to talk." ROn knew what that meant.

"'Mione! WAit! Why do you want to talk? Haven't i been a good boyfriend to you? I could have sworn that you said that you loved me! I love you! Whats the matter?"

Hermione looked at him and just sighed. "I DO love you Ron! I love you more than anything! I just wanted to tell you that I don't think that tonights plans can go on. I know that I said that i would go all the way...but I don't know..I would much rather wait until we are out of Hogwarts!"

She looked up into his deep blue eyes.

He was momentarily stunned, but he eventually was able to regain enough of his mind to be able to say "Oh, I understand Hermione. I love you so much- i would never pressure you to do anything you aren' t ready to do...although I wouldn't mind being pressured..."

Hermione just laughed, a quiet laugh, but still a laugh. She took his hand in hers and they walked into the classroom.

After classes had finished for the day, Ginny walked over to the gargoyle to the Headmaster's office and climbed the stairs that appeared. When she reached the top, she found the door locked, but there was a note attached to the door by magic. It was in Dumbledore's small , neat handwriting.

** Miss Weasley,**

**I sm so very sorry that I am not able to go over that diary any further , but the minister wishes to see me about some odd gnomes that are in the grounds.**

**Wishing you well**

**Headmaster Albus Percival Wolfric brian Dumbledore**

Ginny pulled the note off the door and turned around.

She started down the stairs and when she exited onto the grand staircase, she felt oddly tired. She hoped that sitting by the lake would wake her up. She loved to sit under the oak tree and watch the giant squid swim lazily about. The day was different from yesterday, it was warm and sunny, with a slight breeze.

Ginny sat down and started to scketch the lake on a pad that she had pulled from her bag. She heard someone come up behind her, she pulled out her wand and whirled around.

"Whatch where you point that thing Gin! I don't think that it would sound very good if Harry Potter was attacked by his own girlfriend!"

Ginny put her wand down and blushed. "Sorry...I was just...well, I was alone and malfoy was saying that he was going to make me pay for something..."

Harry grabbed her hands. They sat down together and harry put his arm around her waist. She laened into hm and put her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and the two of them sat in happy silence.

Later that night, Ron was alone in the dormitory again. Neville had gotten trapped in the astronomy tower and would be able to get out in the morning. Dean had said that he was going...somehwere...

Ron guessed that it meant the 3rd floor broom closet, which was the largest, with Lavender.

Seamus and Harry were going to try to stake out the quidditch pitch to see if the slytherins were the one's who were enchanting the gryffindor side each night.

"I don't see why they do it when the bloody season's practices are three hours a day anyways." Ron had grumbled when Harry had said where he was going. Ron wasn't any closer to sleep then he had been when he woke up.

Over in the girls dormitory, hermione was also unable to sleep.She decided that she might as well go see Ron, although she guessed that he was asleep.

When she walked into the room, Ron sat up and pulled out his wand. Hermione walked into the light shed by his lumos spell.

Ron saw her and grinned. She decided that she might as well get on with he plan as long as he had seen her. She walked over to his bed and pulled the curtains shut. When all the curtains were closed she slowly took of every sich of clothing she was wearing.

Ron looked startled at first, but then followed her lead, pulling off the boxers he was wearing. Hermione got under the covers, she laid back and closed her eyes, sighing in comfort. Ron laid back and put his arm around hermione. Hermione laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating, and was very content. Ron sat up and Hermione did so too. Ron cupped her face in his hands and started kissing her. They were soon snogging heavily. Hermione ran her tounge along Ron's. Ron moaned almost inaudibly.

Hermione put her hand on Ron's. She started to lift his hand. She brought it up to one of her breasts and put his hand on it. Ron cupped his hand to match the curve of her breast, but nothing more. After about 20 minutes of heavy snogging, Ron laid back on the pillows. hermione fell abck with him and laid her head against his arm. She smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

"I love you Hermione Jane Granger!" ROn said into her ear.

Hermione smiled "I love you to Ronald Weasley." She replied.

They fell asleep in eachother's arms, happier than even inside their curtain "room".

Ron, who was sleeping soundly was totally oblivious to the charm that Hermione had cast earlier, and thought that the dream that he was about to dream was just an ordinary dream. Hermione knew that the dream she was having was going to be the same one Ron was going to have, because she had made sure that they would share the dream when she had made the charm up.

_Hermione stood on the sidewalk of platform 9 3/4, Rons hand in hers. They watched as a girl of about 11 with bushy brown hair and deep blue eyes hugged her father and then came over to her. _

_"Bye mum!" Hermione looked down at the girl, somehow knwoing that her name was jenna._

_"Bye Jenna, have a great time at hogwarts!" _

_Jenna looked at her mum and dad. _

_"Do you think that there is a guy at school for me?" She whispered to hermione. "oh, well, you will see, but let me tell you, he might not realize that you like him until your 6th year! Thats what happened with...your father and I."_

_The gril grinned and hugged her mother. Then she ran to get onto the train. hermione watched with tears in her eyes as she watched her daughter go around the bend in the scarlet steam engine bound for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron and her exited through the barrier into muggle london. They walked to the parking lot, where they found their car, somehow knowing that the sleek black mercedes was theirs somehow. _

_Ron attomatically knew exactly where they lived. They drove into a small neighborhood where several homes were situated in a beautiful forested lake setting. They parked the car in front of a georgeous two- story victorian home. _

_When they entered the door, Hermione gasped as she looked at her home. She wondered if this was really going to be her future home. _

_'but how far in the future' she wondered._

_She looked around and found a newspaper. It was entitled 'The Daily Post'. She looked at the date, it was some 24 years into the future. She glanced down at her hands. She saw that, on her left hand she sported 2 rings. One was obviously an engagement ring, while the other one seemed jsut like an aniversarry ring or something. She smiled, she knew that it was only just a dream, but she wanted to savor it forever. Ron, walked in, looking stunned. He knew that it was a dream, but from the way he was looking at her, she knew that he thought that she was also part of the drream._

_"Um...hermione...was that..um...our daughter?" Hermione smiled _

_"yes, isn't she lovely?"_

_Ron nodded and looked around once again. Hermione looked at the wall and saw a certifacate of marriage thet showed both her and ROn's names and a date some 8 years into the future from where they were out of the dream._

_"We get married in 8 years!" She said in happiness. _

_"Wha?" ROn asked, looking very very confused indeed._

_"Oh, Ron were dreaming. you and i are sharing this dream."_

_Ron , who was still looking confused, managed a smile and started up the stairs. Hermione followed, looking into every room. Ron was in what had to be the master bedroom, looking around in wonder. Hermione walked past him and into another room. it was obiously her daughter's room. The room at the end of the hall was one that surprised hermione. _

_She saw that there were two beds in the room. Each half of the room was totally different, on ewas pink and had stuffed animals and brabie dolls all over the floor, while the other was covered in legos and action figures. Hermione knew that this room could only mean one thing _

_'Twins! I have twins!"_

_She smiled, knowing that the weasley gene must be continuing on again. She heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. She opened the door to an older woman who had two children by the hands. _

_"Here you go Mrs. Weasley, here are Kelan and Tara, all back from their first day of kindergarden!" _

_Hermione smiled and hugged both of her children._

_"Thank you Mrs. Tyler." The two children said in usison._

_When Mrs.Tyler left, hermione took a closer look at her children._

_Kelan was a red head with some of the curliest hair hermione had ever seen on a 5 year old. He was wearing a shirt that had a picture of some muggle movie character on it, and was smiling so widley, showing of the gap where one of his bottom teeth should be. His sister was jsut like a girl vesion of her brother, the same red curly hair, the same dark brown eyes and the same wide smile, but hers had all of the teeth in it. _

_She was wearing a blue dress that looked very pretty with her red hair, her hair was pulled out of her face by a ribbon and she had on what looked like shimy new white shoes. _

_"Mummy!" Tara said happily , giving hermione another hug. _

_The boy looked around._

_"Wheres Jenna?" he asked, when hermione explained about jenna going off to school, he looked very put out._

_"Jenna said that she would be able to say buh bye to be!" He whined. _

_"Kelan, she left you a surprise in your room!" Hermione said, remembering the two packages on both of the twins' beds_

_" Mummy, wheres Daddy?" Tara asked, looking around for Ron._

_Hermione stood up and looked up the stairs. _

_"Ron! Get down here please!" She yelled_

_Ron cam down the stairs and the two children ran at him. each on trying to get to ROn first._

_"Wow...twins." He muttered as he picked up both of his kids and spun them in a circle. _

The clock on the wall chimed noon, and the dream faded. Hermione came to 'consiousness' at the sound of ROn's watch beeping midnight.

"ROn..." She whispered, looking over at ron

. ROn had a huge smile on his face and he turned to face his girlfriend. "Hermione..I want that dream to come true..i really do!" Hermione kissed him

"oh! I do too Ron! It would be so amazing!" ROn smiled at her

"only 8 years." She laid back on the pillows and smiled, "only 8 years..."She fell asleep again, with a smile on her face and Ron's hand in hers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When morning came, all of the boys, besides Neville, were in their own beds. Hermione snuck out of the dorm without waking any of the guys.

She hurried to her dormitory and pretended to be reading a book on the dangers of improperly used spells.

Ginny was the next to awaken of the 6th year girls. Ginny had had a dream about what it would be like had she not gone into 6th year instead. Ginny wanted to tell HErmione all about the dream she had yesterday. She went over and sat down on Hermione's bed.

"You will not believe the dream I had the other day!" She said quickly.

"Tell me!" Hermione said , smiling.

"Ok- so harry and I are getting ready to start the preperations for our wedding. I am addressing this MASSIVE stack of invites in an even more massive house! There is this picture on the wall of a family- HARRY's family! They are alive! He has a sister! And, the best part is.. There is NO voldemort!"

Hermione looked happy but stunned. "You said his name! you never say his name! And..you mean that its' pretty much a perfect world. Love, FAmily, and No Tom Riddle?"

"um...well, Tom Riddle is there..He's really nice though! he marries Moaning Myrtle!"

"Wow! We should tell Myrtle!" Hermione said, giggling.

Ginny giggled along with Hermione. "Tell me about your dreams!"

"alright! In the first one its Ron and I getting married. It is sooooo romantic! We are getting married in December..i can alredy see it! All of the guests are under heated cover, but the aisle is open so that the snow can gently fall. Then the whole alter area is covered, ecxpet for where ron And I would stand- so that The snow can be falling around us as we make our vows. You and Harry are already married in my dream though! In the dream i had last night- Ron and I have a daughter and twins! I love how that dream happened! We have a good amount of maney and we live int his great neighborhood in Muggle London. I want to try to combine those two dreams to make my future that way!"

Ginny grinned ""I can't wait to be an aunt! It will be soo cool!"

"Well, you should be and aunt soon! with Bill marrying Fluer and all." "yeah...yeah" Ginny looked thoughtful.

"i can't wait to have children of my own!" Hermione looked a bit embarrassed "yeah... you with harry and me with...um..."

"my older brother! dont' worry I think that it is sooo cool!" Hermione smiled reaqlly widely and then looked down at her hands, imagining rings on her left ring finger. The conversation ended without either girl rally noticing. The girls stood up and started to walk towards the grand stair case and breakfast.

"So...Hermione, what are your kids' names anyways?"

"oh, Jenna, Kelan , and Tara."

"How sweet!"

Hermione grinned and opened the door of the great hall.

When Ron awoke, he noticed that the bed he was in was somehow very empty. He looked around. He saw that Harry was putting his school robes on and that Seamus, like Ron, was just waking up.

Dean was already out of the room, and Neville wasn't anywhere to be seen. After Ron had finished getting dressed he thought about last night's dream. He knew that there wasn't going to be anyone to stop him from making that dream a reality.

Harry watched as Ron looked around the room and then , as if he was moving on auto pilot, walked out the door and down the stairs.

Harry followed him, wondering what was wrong with Ron. He saw Ron go into the great hall and sit down next to hermione.

Harry guessed what had happened the night before. He wasn't right about that though- Ron and Hermione had decided not to do that, but Harry didn't know that. Harry was jealous. He had wanted to do that with Ginny, he really had, so he had to make a new plan so that he and Ginny could prove their love.

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? 


	9. Nightmares, talks, and love

**Disclaimer: If you don't know that these aren't my charachtere, except for Ashley, Tara, Jenna,Kalen, and Tolben, then you should pay more attention to your Harry Potter Books!**

**Nightmares, talks, and love**

_It was dark, she watched as He pulled out his wand, Voldemort was standing there, in the flesh, he tried to get to her. Her loving husband stood in his way. She clutched a bundle in her arms. She ran out of the door and onto the street. She heard her husband yelling, telling her to go to the safe house, wehre the order was congregating. She ran, trying to find an alleyway to duck down. She was wearing a cloak, and none of the death eaters she passed could see her. She was glad that the baby in the bundle was asleep. She started running towards the safe ground for apparating. She tripped on a curb and went sprawling._

_Her baby flew from her arms, still asleep. A death eater came and picked it up. "no!" she said, she stood up. _

_"CRUCIO!" The harsh female voice shouted._

_Searing pain spred through her body, she screamed. The voive spoke again "Tell me where the Order is hiding and I wil give you your child back." _

_She stood up fully and gritted her teeth _

_"Never, give me my child bellatrix" _

_The woman removed her hood and sneered at her._

_"Tell me where my master can find the remaining members of the order are hiding- and he MIGHT spare you rhusband."_

_"NO" _

_Bellatrix lifted her wand_

_"CRU-_

_""Expelliarimus!" She yelled. _

_Belltrix's wand went flying out of her hand. She caught it_

_"Please Bellatrix, give me back my child." _

_Bellatrix looked in on the sleeping infant and smirked. She lifted the baby's bundle up and help it away from her, over a gaping hole that went on forever, down to where Voldemort and his followers were having their meetings._

_"Please Bellatrix! Don't hurt my baby!"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_"She saw a flash of green light, and she tuned to look at her house. It had filled with the green light. She knew that her Husbacnd was in there! _

_"NO!" She ran at Bellatrix, knocking her down, She grabbed her baby and the cloak._

_She started running once again and got to the safe apparating grounds. She thought hard of where she wanted to go._

_She clutched her baby to her and dissapeared with a 'pop'. As she traveled, she recalled that her husband had told her that he would meet her at the safe house and that he loved her. She hoped that her husband would be arriving shortly. She started crying, sobbing acctually. She managed to see through the tears to get to the front door of the order's safe house. She pulled out her wand and said the pasword. She walked into the entryway, and then she fianted, the pressure and terrors of that night finally getting to her. _

_"Oh my word!" A voice said, she could barely make out her former teacher's voice as she felt her baby being lifted from her arms, and she felt herself being carried over to a couch._

_She sat down and somone put a cold washcloth on her face. When she finally rally came to, she looked around her. The remaining members of the order of the Pheonix were there. Her mom and dad, her former teachers, and all of the other members that had been there since the beggining._

_"What happened?" _

_That was it- they all wanted to know what happened. She wasn't sure if she could tell them what had happened._

_"He...he attacked...I ran...bellatrix got...crucio...the pain...death curse...on house...he was in there! ran more...got here...all I remember." _

_That was all she could bring herself to say at the moment. Her mom put her arms around her_

_"And...your husband dear?"_

_"He...he was in the house..with ..him..." She started to cry again._

_All of the sudden she realized..._

_"Where's my child?"_

_Her father came up beside her and put her baby in her arms. One of her old teachers left to go get Dumbledore, so that they could go back to her home and look around._

_After about an hour past, she was helping her mother in the kitchen, when Dumbldore came into the room. _

_She looked up "Where is he?" _

_Dumbledore looked at her, his expression unreadable. "He is at St.Mungo's I suggest you go and see him."_

_With that she disapperated straight to St.Mungo's hospital. She walked swiftly to the front desk. _

_"Where is my husband?" She asked quickly. _

_The young witch at the front desk new who she was instantly. _

_"Fourth Floor Miranda Gashhawk Wing, room 456." _

_She ran up the stairs and found his room. She walked inside. He was lying on the bed, sleeping, it seemed difficutlt for him though. She couldn't help it she started crying. She grabbed his hand and held onto it, not wanting to let go. After about 2 hours, a healer came in to talk to her._

_"How is he doing? Will he live?"_

_The healer just stared at her. "Not many people can survive that curse twice. I'm afraid that your husband will not be able to make it. I'm so sorry Mrs.Potter." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ginny yelled, sitting staight up in her bed.

She was sweating and crying. She couldn't bring herself to think about the dream. A Voldemort attack. On her and Harry.

She couldn't even think about how good it would be to have a child. She sat there, re-living the pain of the crucio curse that bellatrix had put on her.

She sat there, sobbing. She was too busy to notice that all three of the other girls were staring at her.

"Ginny, whats wrong?" Lavender asked, looking scared.

Parvati grabbed lavender and pulled her out into the hallway, knowing that Ginny would only Talk to Hermione.

"Ginny- what happened?" Hermione asked, handing Ginny a kleenex.

Ginny looked at hermione "Hermione...do...sniff do you think..that dreams...can show the future at all?"

Hermione looked a bit surprised. "Ginny, if it was about The Dark Lord, then they could be showing what will happen... all of Harry's did anyways."

Ginny started crying harder than before at those words. "What was the dream about ginny?"

Ginny told hermione every detail about the dream, crying the whole time.

"Oh, Ginny! I...oh, ginny!" Hermione started crying too.

She couldn't help it, she knew that it was pretty likely that Ginny had been sent that dream and that It was going to be one of Voldemort's plans.

Hermione held onto Ginny's hand and Ginny looked at hermione, Her eyes red and puffy.

" Should..should I tell Harry?"

Hermione thought about it. "I think that you should discuss it with The headmaster first, and if he thinks that it is important, then you should tell Harry."

Ginny nodded. Hermione did a charm on her and Ginny so that no one could tell that they were crying. Hermione looked at her clock, it was eight in the morning, first class started at eleven today.

"Ginny, after breakfast, go see Professor Dumbledore!"

"alright"

The girls walked down to breakfast, knowing that today would not be anything like yesterday.

When Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall, they were surprised to see Ginny and Hermione eating in silence. The only noise was Ginny's occasional sniff. Harry sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Whats wrong Gin?" Ginny couldn't bring herself to look at him, she knew that if she saw those piercing green eyes, she would burst into tears again.

Harry wondered why ginny was acting so strangely. She seemed a bit depressed.

Hermione was a bit melancholy too, but not so much as Ginny. Ron looked at his sister and said

"You look like you just heard that someone is going to die Ginny! Cheer up sis!" Ron had no idea just how right his words were.

She couldn't take it anymore, she started crying. She tried to hide it, but she jsut couldn't help it any longer. Harry was getting worried, he didn't like not knowing what was wrong- and he hated to see Ginny cry.

He treid to comfort her- but she just wasn't going to be comforted at all. She was hiding her face in her arm, which was on the table.

She knew that she was blubbering like a baby- but she was still so upset that- if the dream was real- the boy sitting next to her would never get to see his child grow up.

She dared to look at harry, but he was looking away, so she didn't have to worry about crying too hard. She decided that she needed to go for a walk. She walked out of the great hall, Harry attempted to follow her, but Hermione made him sit back down.

"She needs space- talk to her after classes or something." Harry didn't like to hear that he couldn't talk to his girlfriend until three in the afternoon, but he knew that Hermione was probably right.

Ginny walked down the deserted hallways until she came to the gryffon that markd the entrance to the Headmasters office.

She was just in time, for Dumbledore himself was jsut about to start the climb up the staircase. She ran and caught up with him halfway up the stairs.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, i didn't excpect you back so soon. What is the matter child?" he asked when he saw her tearstained face.

"i have to tell you about a dream I had."

Dumbledore just nodded his head and opened the door to his study. They dat down in the chairs they had used last time, by the fire.

Ginny told Dumbledore every thing about the dream, every word spoken, and she didn't leave anything out. When she had finshed, Dumbledore could only look at her.

"Miss Weasley, I do believe that your dream is of the Future, but of a future that MIGHT come to be, if no one stops it from happening. You shouldn't worry about these dreams, but I would suggest doing something that makes you happy before bed, so that you won't concentrate on the badness of the world."

Ginny nodded. "So...should I tell Harry?"

"Only if you think that he should know." Ginny smiled and stood.

She thanked the headmaster and headed down the staircase, determined to tell Harry when she got the chance. For some reason, harry avoided catching her eye in classes that day, even though for most of the classes a partner was needed.

In those instances, Harry was Ron's partner and Hermione was her partner. After the last class of the day, Ginny headed outside. She didn't go near anywhere that she might be cornered, just in case.

As she walked around the grounds, she decided to head for the quidditch pitch. She climbed the stairs to the gryffindor stands, making sure that no spells or jinxes were placed on the stands. She sat alone, looking at the empty field. She saw someone come in through the gates and she could not mistake that mop of red hair.

'Ron' she thought as she watched her brother look her way.

"OY! HARRY! SHE'S IN HERE MATE!" he yelled to harry.

Ron watched as harry came running towards him. He let harry in to the stadium. "good luck" he said to harry and he walked off to find Hermione.

Harry looked up to see his girlfriend up in the stands, leaning against the edge railing. He started climbing the stairs, and then started to run the stairs. He slowed when he was at the top. He walked towards her. Ginny moved over when she saw harry so that he could be able to sit next to her. She smiled, but HArry could see that it was filled with sadness.

"Gin, you gonna talk to me?" Harry asked, putting his arm around her.

Ginny looked into his eyes and took a deep breath. She lookeed at her hands and then stopped.

"Harry, what I'm going to tell you is...well, a bit hard to hear." HArry looked at her "I can take most things Gin" He looked at her, she wouldn't look up, but started her story.

"I had this...nightmare. And, well, it was about the future, and HIM. He ...oh, harry, he attacked our house! I tried to run! I was using the invisibility cloak...but it is kinda hard to run with a baby in your arms. I tripped, and ...Bellatrix...she found me...she used crucio...i can still feel it! She threatened to kill our child...Then our house was desrtoyed by the..the ..killing curse...you were in it...I got the baby and made it to Grimmauld place...but you...you...you...didn't come back! they...they took you to st.mungos...and harry- oh, harry, you,...you..." Ginny stopped there, and started crying again.

Harry was trying not to cry himself. he could see the dream perfectly, and he didn't like what he saw.

"Gi...ginny, it's going to be alright...it was just a dream and nothing more."

Ginny sniffed and blew her nose on a kleenex she had in her pocket. "Dumbledore said that it was a future that we could avoid. if we change what happens...then, we will be alright."

Harry nodded and hugged Ginny. Ginny felt so much safer in his arms and decided that she would tell harry something else too.

"umm...harry, he also said that a way to block nightmares would be to fight them with the one thing that the dream sender can't understand...love...and I love you..so...how will I be able to concentrate on love when I'm usually all alone in my dormitory?"

Harry didn't answer right away, but he knew that there were definitaly ways. He smiled at Ginny and then kissed her.

They sat in eachothers arms for a while after. In the end it started to get dark and they had to get inside. When they were in the gryffindor common room, ginny had to do some homework by the fire, so she was there as Dean and Lavender slipped out on their way to the 3rd floor. Parvati slipped out to meet a ravenclaw boy somewhere- and Hermione left to the boy's dormitory. She wondered how many times Neville was going to get himself into these night locking corridors.

Ginny slipped under the covers of her bed and tried to concentrate on love. She tried to think of Harry, but she kept on thinking about the pain of the curse. After a while, she heard the door open, but no one was there. She saw that there was a hand on the door handle. and a broomstick floating in mid-air! She smiled as Harry landed the broom and took off the invisibility cloak. he came over and sat down by ginny. She noticed that he was only wearing boxers and an old tee-shirt. She herself was wearing only a bra and underpants. She scooted over in the bed, so that Harry could be beside her.

He got in next to her, and looked at her. She smiled and then leaned to the side and kissed him. They kissed a bit more passionataly every time, and eventually, she noticed that Harry's hand had found the bra clasp and he had managed to un-do it. he helped take it off her, and then took his t-shirt off too. Ginny wasn't ashamed to not be wearing anything over her chest. She was very average in the chest area for her age.

Harry couldn't help but stare, he hadn't realized just how breathtakingly beautiful she was.


	10. crying, more nightmares, and searching

**Disclaimer: If you have read the other disclaimers, then you should know what this one would have in it, if not, then I suggest that you go back and read the others  
(and the chapters that go with them)**

**Chapter 10:**

**Crying, more nightmares, and a search party**

The Next morning at breakfast, the four friends were sitting at the gryffindor table discussing their schedules because they had all gotten new schedules for the 2nd month of school. Ginny looked at her schedule, she was the only one who wasn't taking divinaton, and was taking Care of Magical Creatures. She smiled to herself, knowing that Hagrid would be happy to see her. She leaned over to the other three and said

"Hagrid won't be too happy when he finds out that his three favorite students aren't in his class this year." She said with a grin.

"I know, but I just couldn't fit it into my schedule!"

"Hemione, you can barely even fit eating and sleeping into your schedule, let alone a class that doesn't teach you anythihng besides not to insult a hippogriff."

"Shut it Ron."

Ron blushed and turned back to his transfiguration essay. He tried to concentrate, but the work was sooo utterly confusing that he just put his head in his hands and started mumnling incoherantly. He wanted hermione's help, but she never had the time to help, even during the breaks that they had three times a day. He pulled out his divination homework, which was to descibe 3 of his latest dreams. He wasn't sure if he wanted to share his latest dreams, although he thought that the dream he and Hermione had shared that one night. He had already made up a quiddtch dream and a getting rich dream. He thought that he should at least supply Trelawney with a true dream.

"Ron, what are you wrinting about?" Ginny asked, trying to see his paper.

He snatched it away and then decided to bail it. He stuffed his paper and quill into his bag and walked toward the charms classroom. Hermione took off after him, but turned around for a second.

"See you later Gin!"

"bye"

Ginny started to head for the great oak front doors. Harry caught up with her and grabbed her hand. He spun her around and kissed her quickly. She smiled a small smile and then started to turn around again.

"Ginny, it will be just fine! Don't worry!I'll see you in potions later, k?"

"ok, see ya" Ginny said, looking down at her shoes.

She arrived at Hagrid's and saw that she was one of about 25 students, and that was from both Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. She looked around and spotted Hagrid heading her way. She knew that she would have to put on a brave face and forget about the nightmare temporarily.

She found that she wasn't very good on not concentraring on the nigtmare. She was doing the simple task of collecting puffskins that had gotten caught in the branches of some trees by the forest. She had dropped at least 10 and she had almost fallen off her ladder. She climbed down at the end of class and tried not to run as she made her way up to the castle. She had scrapes all over her hands and she wasn't feeling very good at all. She decided to go see madame pomfrey about both things.

She reached the fourth floor and headed into the haspital wing. She went up to madame pomfrey, who waved her wand, healing her hands in 3 seconds. She felt so depressed, she decided that she couln't go down to the gloomy dungeons today. She went up to the gryffindor tower. She entered the common room, ran up to her dormitory and flopped down on her bed. She started to cry again, the tears soaking her pillow. She fell asleep, her hair wet from her tears,and her eyes puffy and red.

Meanwhile: in Potions

"NO! Harry, don't go using that book again! You are supposed to be testing your knowledge, not some other students!" Hermione said, glaring at harry.

" She is right you know."

"not you too! Ron, you are supposed to be on my side!"

"harry, this is not going to be good." Ron said skeptically.

Harry looked to his left, where he knew his girlfriend would be, willing to plead his case. He noticed that the seat next to him was empty. His stomach did a backflip._ 'Where is she?' _he asked him self, looking around for her, hoping that she could make it to class.

"Have you two seen Ginny anywhere?" he asked, looking at Ron and Hermione.

"No...I haven't...where is she?" Hermione asked, looking around as harry had done.

"If my sister is skipping class, she better have a good reason!" Ron mumbled, crossing his arms, obviously jealous that Ginny wasn't having to work on her 'Reduction Potion'. Hermione decided that she needed to go find ginny, so she made an exscuse that she had to use the restroom and headed up to the 7th floor as fast as she could. She ran up to the dormitory and found Ginny lying asleep on her bed, but she was tossing and turning as if she was having another nightmare.

_Ginny couldn't believe that her husband was going to pass away so young. She sat next to him in his room, holding onto his hand tightly. The magical moniters were showing very little heart beats. She didn't want to look at them, she knew that she would be crying forever. After sitting with harry for 4 hours, she heard the long lound beep that meant ...well, she wasn't ready to admit to herself what it meant. She just started bawling and put her hand on his face. She stood up, leaned over, and gave him one last kiss before apparating back to the safe house. She didn't want to face anyone, so she apparated into her room. She looked around. She had decorated it a few years ago when voledmort had started looking for harry and her. It had pictures all over, pictures of madeline (mad- e- line, like the little french redhead) when she was born, pictures from the wedding of her and harry, and of Ron and hermione. She looked at the pictures that she had snapped of their family a few months ago, before madeline was born,when they had visited france to see bill, fluer and their 3 kids._

_Three days later, she was still crying her eyes out. She decided to stop thinking about harry for a day or two and think about madeline and her parents. She put on a white peasant top and a floor-length balck jean skirt. She pulled her hair back and applied mascara and lip gloss. She walked down to where her mother was sitting in a easy chair, wiping her eyes with a hankerchief and rocking madeline to sleep. Ginny took a deep breath and walked into the room._

_Molly Weasley looked up to see her youngest child , looking very sad, but happy at the same time._

_"mum...oh mum!" Ginny said as she sat down next to her mother and buried her face in her hands._

_Molly wiped her eyes and set the baby girl down in her bassinet. She put her arms around Ginny and kissed the top of her head._

_"Dear, i know how hard this is for you, we all loved harry very much so. I hope that life will be able to go on."_

_Ginny looked up at her mum and then looked over at the bassinet and smiled. _

_"I need to hold madeline." Ginny said, and went over to pick up her daughter._

_Madeline looked up at her mother and smiled. Ginny kissed her daughter and smiled at her own mother._

_"Harry really wanted to see her grow up." Ginny said with a small sigh._

_"I think that he would be very happy if -"_

_All of the sudden there was a loud scream and Ginny heard a voice yelling, in a terrible voice. _

_"WHERE IS GINNY POTTER? SHE NOW MUST PAY ALSO!"_

_Ginny scrabled to her feet and grasped her daughter close to her. She ran up the stairs and got a glance of the scene outside. There were at least 12 death eathers standing outside. She kept running. She tripped again, but this time it was on the stairs. She heard a tapestry being ripped and spun around. There he was. Ginny's scream was stuck in her throat. Voldemort smiled down at her, but it was more of a maniacal smile than anything else. She stood up and gritted her teeth,. holding madeline even closer. _

_"You.. are...a ..monster...you..will..never...be great."_

_"oh, do you think so? i myself see killing harry potter's wife and only heir very great!"_

_" Never! I will never surrender!"_

_Voldemort laughed, a high, eirie laugh and stepped closer to Ginny. just as he was about to pull out his wand, Ginny heard her father yell_

_"Expeliarimus!"_

_Voldemort's wand went flying, right into Ginny's hand.All of the sudden a sharp pain when shooting through Ginny again. She got one glipse of her mother and father fall before she went into blackness._

Ginny woke up to hermione shaking her and looking worried.

"Ginny! what's wrong? you look so scared!"

"Oh..Hermione! I was! "Ginny said, sobbing anew.

Hermione put her arm around ginny and looked her right in the eye.

"Tell me what your dream was about ginny." hermione said calmly.

Ginny looked at Hermione, took a deep breath and started the story.

"ok, well, you see, this dream, well, you know about it, but it was a continuation. Harry died and then I was with my mom and daughter when voldeemort attacked the safe house! He and I were kind of fighting, then he lost his wand, then i was hit by crucio, last thing that happened was that my parents fell to the ground and then my vision went black!" Ginny managed to say all of that before she continued to cry.

"Ginny, I know that Dumbledore said that love was the most powerful magic against you know who, but I think that these dreams are saying something else, we know you have the love, but something else must be wrong."

"What though?"

"I'm not sure, but I will figure it out, i'll talk to Dumbledore about it too."

"thanks mione...why are you not in potions?"

"i needed to find out where you had gone off to." hermione said, giving Ginny a hug.

"class ends in about...2 minutes...and its a break time...so the boys will be up here...do you feel like talking to harry?"

"umm...not right away hermione...i think I need to be by myself awhile first. I'll be behind the tapestry that is right to the left of the protrait hole, you know, the one we put secret stuff in last year...is the security password the same?"

"yeah, its still 'gryffindor girls rule' "

Ginny hopped off her bed, grabbed ger diary and Lily's diary and a quill and headed to the secret chamber. Once she was inside, she plopped down on the couch that was there and opened up Lily's diary again.

January 5th

Dear diary,

i have decided to write all of my entires in cursive now, since my cursive is rather appaling and no boy, especially james potter, will be able to read what I have writtem. i have found another clue to my past. I have this heart locket that I wear arond my neck. It has the year I was born engraved on the front, but i have never been able to open it. I tried a ton of spells, but nothing would work. I finally had to nitch Sirius Black's lock picking set and got it to open. In the inside it shows me as a baby, smiling and...well, the picture was from the wizarding word bacuse it was moving! I know that i shouldn't be all that excited about it, I am already 15 years old. I know that I must have been born into a wizarding family...but does that mean that I am not lily Evans after all? I might be Lily Tyler for all I know! ifeel very lsot right now! I have to go... I'm meeting my blind date in one half hour on the front lawn and I still have to fix my hair. It was so nice of Denise to set this up for me! Maybe its...well, I don't think that I am quite ready to allow myself to write the name of the guy I like yet. More later.

Later

ohhhh! i just had the best blind date ever! I had made this deal that we would both have to wear blindflolds around, but we wouldn't walk anywhere, so ewe wouldn't hit stuff. We talked the wholw time! It is my new goal to find out who he was! I think that I am going to have Denise set up another date, but this one without the blindfolds! Can you believe that this guy us so perfect? I almost couldn't myself! He kissed me at the end of the date, and let me tell you it was the best kiss of my life! I will write more tomorrow, I am sooo tired tomight!

Lily Evans?

Ginny shut the diary and closed her eyes. She sometimes thought that she and lily had so much in common, today was one of those times. She and lily both had red hair, they both didnt' want to admit the guy they liked at first, They both had the love of their life murdered by voldemort (well, Ginny's dreams were the only things that were telling her that that would come true.) Ginny got up,leaving both diaries behind her.

She went back into the common room, where the rest of the sixth year gryffindors was lounging. She looked around and spotted Hermione, Ron, and Harry working on Divination homework. She wasn't feeling up to hanging out in a group right at the moment, so she went upstairs, grabbed one of her novels and sat down to read. She was glad she had chosen the one she had. She loved this muggle novel that hermione had lent her, called "the notebook". She was deeply immersed in her reading when she felt someone sit down beside her. she looked over and saw that Parvati was sitting there.

"So...Ginny, whats up? you look depressed!"

Ginny didn't answer, parvati was very annoying someitmes, and Ginny just wanted to read her book in peace.

"i'm going outside, to the quidditch stadium, so I can read in peace." Ginny said, and walked out the portrait hole.

She stepped into the rain outside and put her hood up, running to the quidditch pitch. She climbed up into the stands, under the shelter of the overhang and opened her book up again. She started crying at the end like she always did, and found that she was happy to be crying about something else for a change. She wiped her eyes and sat back against the stands. She was cold, but she was content. She looked out on the pitch and saw a person coming through the gates. The person had a broom and took off into the air. they took off around the stadium. Ginny watched the person coming towards where she was sitting and she picked up her book, pretending to be fully occupied. She didn't notice the person land on the stands, nor did she hear the person come up behind her. When Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder, she was scared.

"Get Away!" She screamed , scooting towards the edge of the stands.

" huh? Gin, its only me!"

Ginny looked up and into her brothers blue eyes. She sighed.

"Sorry Ron, i was just scared, thats all."

"Ginny, what the bloody hell are you doing up here in the pouring rain?"

"Don't swear, and for your information, i was jsut taking some time to be alone and read."

"you had that time when you weren't in potions."

"ron...i wasn't reading then." Ginny sniffed and sank down. She didn't want to tell ron.

"Ginny, i am your older brother, you need to tell me what's wrong."

Ginny turned away from Ron and started to cry, but only a few tears. She stood up and started down the stairs. Ron caught up with her.

"I was looking for you, everyone is! You dissapeared, and nobody knew where you went!"

"Parvati knew."

"Really? She said that too, but she wouldn't tell us where."

"oh."

"Come back up to the castle gin, Harry is so worried about you, we all are acctually."

"Why should I, I won't be a very amiable party guest."

"well, i suppose you could stay here, but it is pouring down rain! just be back soon! We have Transfiguration in ten minutes, if you forgot."

"oh...I guess i'll have to back then. i probably look a total wreck."

Ron shrugged and hopped on his broom. Ginny hopped on behind him and the two of them sped off towards the outside balcony of the seventh floor.They dismounted the broom and walked into the common room. Ginny had her hood up still, so nobody noticed her as she walked through the room full of worried looking people to her dormitory. As she reached the third step she heard harry's worried voice.

"Has anyone seen her?"

"Yeah...she...she was right there a minute ago!" Ron said, looking around.

"Are you sure?"

"yeah!"

Ginny turned around and started back down the stairs. She snuck back through the people until she was in a spot where, if you looked hard enough, you could find her. She put down her hood and looked around. She saw that Harry and Ron were both headed out of the portrait whole, saying that they were going to check the corridor. Hermione spotted Ginny and rushed over. "Ginny! Where have you been? I went into the room, but you weren't there.You look a fright! Are you alright? You left these in there."

Ginny took the diaries out of Hermione's hands and then looked at Hermione.

"I needed to be alone... I guess that it was too much for me. I am so depressed right now, i just like to be alone."

"I could understand being depressed about the dreams, and all of the stress being thrust at your face. I jsut would like to know where you are, I know that you aren't suicidal, but you need to be around people, so that you can forget about everything."

Ginny smiled a small smile and then asked for a mirror. She cleared up her face just fine, but her eyes were still a bit red. She decided to go out into the corridor to try to relieve Harry and Ron of their search party duties.


	11. discoveries, singing, and fights

**Disclaimer: JKR is the owner of Harry Potter and not me. I only own about 8 of the characters in this story...yeah. Oh, and the song hermione sings is from the musical wicked which belongs to Wicked LLC.**

**Discoveries, letters, and Mrs.Weasley's advice**

Ginny Weasley walked out into the corridor and looked around. She spotted Harry looking out over the balcony , and heard Ron head down the stairs. She walked towards Harry and stopped at the entrance to the balcony. Harry didn't notice her, he was too busy looking out over the grounds with the ominiculars he had bought at the quidditch world cup. She took a few tentative steps towards him. He put down the ominoculars and said, in a rather worried tone

"Any luck Ron?"

Ginny smiled, knowing what she always said when someone mistook her for her brother.

"I'm not sure, I can go and ask him if you like though."

Harry froze. He couldn't believe his ears, was Ginny right there?

"who's there?"

"turn around and find out!"

Harry whirled around and saw her standing there. He had a huge smile on his face and then he hurried his pace and took her in his arms. She smiled at him , then she kissed him. He wasn't about to argue with her, so he kissed back. Ginny was so glad that she was going out with a really good kisser. Their kisses got more and more passionate. The two of them looked at eachother and smiled.

"Where were you? I was so worried!"

Ginny looked around.

"I'll tell you, but nobody can be around, follow me."

She led him towards the secret room. Before she said the password, harry grabbed her by the hand, looking confused.

"What about class?"

"McGonagall's stuck in her cat form until further notice, some seventh year put something into her pumpkin juice this morning."

Harry stifled a laugh.Ginny went up to the tapestry and whispered the password, revealing the door. Harry did a double take, he hadn't noticed that door before. Ginny pulled open the door and went to sit on the couch. Harry followed, shutting the door behind him.

"What is this place?"

"Oh, hermione and found it! We did change the password though. i suspect it was once a teachers lounge of some sort."

"so, where were you love?" Harry asked holding Ginny's hand tightly.

Ginny looked down. "Well, i had another nightmare.. so I needed some alone time. Parvati was really bugging me so i went outside and hung out in the Quidditch stands for a while. Then Ron came and found me, and brought be back here."

"Another one?"

"yes" Ginny's reply was barely a whisper, harry had to really lean in close to hear her.

"oh... gin, don't pay attention to the nightmares, I love you, and hermione and ron do too. you will be fine."

At that harry kissed her again, but this time it was full of love, and ginny returned his kiss with the same passion. Pretty soon, both of them were only in their underclothes, and were kissing madly on the couch.

"should...we...maybe go back?" Ginny asked cautiosly.

"I guess so, they'll send another search party out if we don't."

The two of them put their clothes back on, and walked hand in hand back to the common room. There was a buzz of excited in the air as the two entered the portrait hole.

"Didja hear? They are going to have a talent show at hogwarts!" hermione squealed as the two of them stepped into the room.

"uhhh...mione? Why are you so excited?" Ginny said, wondering what her friend was smoking.

"I can finally sing the song i've wanted to sing for AGES! i have always liked this musical, since I was about nine, and i wanted to sing a song from it! And, no, it isn't Phantom of the opera."

"Well, sing it for us then...but first..what is it about?" Ron asked, looking very curious.

" Well, its called Wicked and it's about the Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West. A muggle man in America wrote a book about it! The song I am going to sing is called The Wizard and I, which Elphaba sings at her first day of college at Shiz University. You'll love it, I'm sure!" Hermione smiled and then she took a few steps back.

Before anyone could say anything, Hermione started to sing, and she had a GREAT voice!

_Did that really just happen?_

_have I acctually understood?_

_this weird quirk i have tried_

_to suppress or hide_

_Is a talent that could_

_Help me meet the Wizard_

_If I make good_

_so i'll make good..._

_when I meet the Wizard_

_Once I prove my worth _

_And when I meet the Wizard_

_What I've waited for since- since birth!_

_And with all his wizard wisdom_

_By my looks he won't be blinded_

_Do you think the Wizard is dumb?_

_or like munchkins, so small minded?_

_No! he'll say to me :_

_"i see who you truly are_

_A girl on whom I can rely"_

_And thats how we'll begin_

_The Wizard and I_

_Once I'm with the Wizard_

_My whole life will change_

_'Cuz once you're with the Wizard_

_no one thinks you're strange!_

_No father is not proud of you_

_no sister acts ashamed_

_and all of Oz has to love you_

_when by the Wizard, you're acclaimed_

_And this gift- or this curse_

_i have inside_

_Maybe at last i'll know why_

_wheb we are hand in hand _

_the Wizard and I_

_And one day he'll a say to me "Elphaba_

_A girl who is so superior_

_shouldn't a girl who's so good inside_

_have a matching exterior?_

_And since folks here to an ubsurd degree_

_seem fixated on your verdigris_

_would it be alright by you_

_if I de-greenify you?"_

_And though of course thats not important to me_

_"all right, why not?" I'll reply_

_Oh what a pair we'll be _

_The wizard and i_

_Yes what a pair we'll be_

_The Wizard and..._

_Unlimited!_

_My future is unlimited_

_And I just had a vision_

_almost like a prophecy_

_i know- it sounds truly crazy_

_and true, the vision's hazy_

_but i swear, someday there'll be _

_a celebration throughout Oz_

_Thats all to do with me!_

_And I'll stand there with the wizard_

_felling things I've never felt_

_And though I'd never show it_

_I'll be so happy I could melt!_

_And so it will be_

_for the rest of my life_

_and i'll want nothing else till I die_

_held in such high esteem_

_when people see me they will scream_

_for half of Oz's fav'rite team_

_The wizard_

_And I!_

Hermione looked around her. What she saw shocked her. People in the common room looked hurt, angry, or confused. Only one person was clapping, a first year, who was wearing a Wicked tee-shirt while she was having her break.Hermione found it too hard to resist the urge to cry. She burst into tears and ran as fast as she could out of the portrait whole and down the stairs. She ran until she found herself under the willow by the lake. The willow had been her favorite hiding spot in first year. She guessed that she would never have to worry about it turning into another whomping willow. She got underneath it and buried her face in her arms. She cried and cried, she didn't notice the rain that was raging in it's own torrential fury right outside of the willow's branches. She didn't feel the raindrops fall on her through the small open spaces. She had figured out at the very end of her song that the song was really sterotypical and that she shouldn't be singing about a wicked witch at all. She tried to stop crying for a moment, but the vision of Ron's and Ginny's angry faces kept popping back up. She wondered if they were looking for her, she didn't think they would, she deseved to be out alone, and in a torrential downpour.

Ron had been mad at Hermione before, but this time he was raging mad. He couldn't understand why she would sing a song like that! Wizards and Witches weren't like that at all! He couldn't think that this 'Wizard of Oz' was very good at all. The first year happily filled him in on the rest of the play. With every scene description, Ron got madder and madder. He had yelled until he was hoarse, but no one seemed to care. They either felt the same way, or, like Ginny, fell into fits of angry tears and went to their rooms. Harry was the only one who was really on hermione's side. he had tried to make ron understand, but the stubborn redhead wouldn't listen. Finally, harry came from the window and tapped on Ron's shoulder. Ron, who had been staring into the fireplace.

"Ron, it is an absoloute DOWNPOUR outside! Go get your girlfriend! Bring her some warm clothes! Something! She shouldn't be staying out there! She could get pnumonia!"

Ron shrugged and looked at his hands "She deserves it- you heard about what she was singing! That whole musical is so...oh! She makes me so bloody angry with her muggle crap like this!"

Harry was shocked to hear Ron insult Hermione. Well, sure, he had heard Ron insult her before- but not like this.

"Ron! listen to yourself! you love hermione! next thing I know you'll be calling her...well, what Malfoy calls her!"

Ron wouldn't answer, so harry grabbed hermione's puffy red coat that she left on her chair and headed outside.

Harry had a pretty good idea where she was. He had discovered her hiding place inadvertantly in the fourth year, while he was thinking about the second task, trying to find something to help him breathe underwater. As he approached the willow, he heard a soft sniffeling noise coming from it. He got closer and silently moved some branches aside. he saw to his horror, that hermione was curled into the fetal position and was crying like there was no tomorow. He burst through the banches and rushed to her side. She looked up at him, her eyes very very red and puffy. He put his arm arond her and healped her to her feet. She was pretty unsteady, but she made it up. She was soaked to the bone. Harry helped her to put on her coat. She sniffed and hugged him.

"Thank You Harry. I must look...well, nevermind."

" You look fine, dont' take this the wrong way, but your jacket matches your eyes."

Hemione laughed, but it was more like a cough. She sneezed and then whispered

"I think that i'm sick." She sneezed a few more times in quick succsession. Harry smiled and looked at her. On their way back up, they stopped to see Madame Pomfrey, who took one look at Hermione and gave her a large dose of her pepper-up potion. Hermione was smoking by the ears. Harry stifled a laugh and then, becuase he couldn't help it, he added.

" Ron's ears looked like that about 20 minutes after you left."

Hermione gasped, she must have forgotten about Ron for a minute.

"Oh Harry! he must be soo mad! I..I can't face him!" She started to turn around, but harry put an arm out and stopped her.

"'mione, I know that Ron helped cause the crying, I am going to leave it to him to make you happy again."

Hermione rubbed her eyes and put on the hood of her coat.

They entered into a empty room, well, Ron was still staring at the fire, but it seemed like there was an empty room. Hermione sighed. Harry put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her in Ron's direction. He headed up to the boy's dormitory. Hermione took a few tentative steps toward him and then she was right behind him. She slowly leaned down, smelling in the good clean smell of his hair. She quickly kissed the top of his head and then ducked down as Ron turned around, Ron looked around, and then sighed.

" God I am a freakin' idiot!" he said, before mumbling something incoherant.

Hermione stood up again and then slowly made her way to where Ron was sitting, head in hands. She quietly sat down and placed one of her hands softly on his knee. Ron lifted his head up. Hermione took one look at his face and shrank back.

"R..Ron...I ...Are you...Are you alright?" She asked tentatively.

Ron grimaced and turned away. Hermione wasn't about to give in.

"Ron, tell me what's the matter!"

"You know Bloody well what the matter is!"

"Don't swear ron!"

"I can swear whenever I BLODDY feel like it!"

" Please tell me! i'm not leaving until you tell me!"

" fine, if that really what you think of witchery and wizardy?"

" wha- NO! Ron, did you think...oh Ron, Its just a musical!"

" But why did you choose to sing that song at a school for MAGIC?"

" Beacuse I love that song! I've told you that!"

" really?"

"YES!"

"I DON'T BELIVE YOU!"

"ROn , dont' shout!"

"wHO'S SHOUTING!"

"you are you bigheaded idiot!"

" DON'T GO CALLING ME AN IDIOT!"

"I CAN CALL YOU WHATEVER TO...ICKLE RONNIEKINS!"

" YOU ...YOU...I HATE YOU!"

"FINE! BE THAT WAY!"

" YOU KNOW WHAT HERMIONE, I THINK I WILL!"

with that Ron stomped off up the stairs in a huff, leaving a rather mad hermione in the common room all alone.She looked around, and grabbed up her diary, which was in the pocket of her coat, which was flung on the floor. She went to her and Ginny's secret room. She turned on the lights and sat down on the couch. She opened the diary and started to write in it.

October 15th

Diary,

Today was an eventful day at hogwarts. Someone got it so McGonagall got stuck in her cat form and Ginny went missing for a while. I guess I went missing too...I sang a song from Wicked and Ron got so mad at me for it! I mean, yes the musical kinda demeans witches and wizards, but I dont' think that he had to get angry at me! I thought that he understood that i will never forget the part of me that likes muggle things! I wish that I could just go back in time so that i could fix all of this mess.Ron and I had a massive fight and so now i don't know if he will ever talk to me again! i have never seen him this angry! I hope that he sees my point of view eventually. I do love him so...yeah. Well, i hear someone coming- i'd better put down my gell pen, it's not very witchy.

love,

Mione

Hermione quickly hid her diary and her pen. She stood up and turned out the light. She hopped behind the couch and watched the door open. She saw a bit of flaming red hair and stood up, thinking it was Ginny.

"Hermione? What are you doing in the dark?"

"R..Ron?" Hermione asked tentatively, not wanting to get into another fight.

" yeah, geez, i feel so bad 'mione. i love you ,and I didn't show it back there."

Hermione sucked in her breath and ran to Ron. She wrapped him in a tight hug and smiled. She looked up into his face, and saw that he too was smiling.

" 'Mione, do you forgive me? I really do love you, ya know."

" I know, and i love you too Ron, I never meant to insult anyone. I was just missing home and all my music. I can't listen to it here, because no one listens to what I listen to, and I am not a huge Weird Sister's fan at all."

Ron bent down and kissed her. She sighed and leaned into him. She loved the freshly washed smell of his clothes, they smelled of his soap and his cologne. She smiled and then she stepped back and looked at Ron. He was always so...so... good looking. Hermione had known it forever, but he always seemed to look better after they made up from a fight. She turned on the lamp and sat back down on the couch. Ron sat down and put his arm around her. hermione reached down, under the couch and pulled out a big green book. The cover had the words "wicked the grimmerie" printed on it. hermione opened it up to the marked page and silently read the lyrics to some song. Ron grabbed the book, and realzing that the song Hermione sang was from this muscial, Run tossed it onto the desk. He didn't really feel like looking at it right now. Hemione crossed her arms and huffed in mock anger.

"What on earth was that for Ronald?"

"Don't call me that 'Mione."

" fine."

hermione sat up a little and kissed him softly. She glanced at her watch, and seeing that it was way past curfew, stood up. She headed for the door, opened it a crack and quickly shut it.

"Filch is out there, just sitting in front of the Fat Lady's portrait! We're gonna have to stay in here!"

"Is this a...bad thing?" Ron asked, smiling.

" depends...what do you think?"

Ron smilied again, and then he magicked a big blanket out of mid air. he tossed it on the couch and then went over to the empty fireplace. He lit a fire and then went back to sit on the couch. Hermione smiled and went to join Ron on the couch.

"Ron, what are you thinking about doing?"

" ummm...a lot of ...umm... snogging?"

Hermione smiled and willingly kissed ron. As the kisses got more and more wild, Hermione found that her shirt had somehow gotten flung off. She kept kissing ron, tugging at his shirt, trying to get it off. Ron quickly took it off and tossed it aside. Hermione put her hands on his chest and leanded into him. Ron leaned her head into his chest and sighed, it felt so good to have her there, against him. He turned her around and undid her bra clasp. hermione let the bra fall without seeming to notice. She could never be embarrased in front of Ron, she knew that no matter what she looked like, he would always love her. As she sat on his lap later, she felt so loved and safe. She fell asleep in his arms, her head tucked into the corner between his chest and his shoulder.

The next morning Dawn appeared, fresh and rosy fingered, to awaken the two teenagers, both of whom were asleep, Ron snoring slightly. Hermione put her clothes back on and ron slipped his shirt over his head. The two of them headed out of the room and climbed back into gryffindor tower. They found only neville, asleep on the couch , in the common room. Hermione went up to the girl's dormitory and quietly got her things for the day ready. She knew that something exciting was going to happen today.


End file.
